


Peachy Inktober 18

by GoldenUriel



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), KARD (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, TWICE (Band), 花郞 | 화랑 | Hwarang (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Expensive Girl - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Masquerade, Multi, Old Memes, Other, Single Father, Single Parents, The Big Chop, ddu-ddu, just take it off now girl, single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 31,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: Multifandom spookiness and adventures based on the list I made for this year's Inktober putting the lists of others together. All info can be found at peaches-of-1 on Tumblr where you can also get early access to every chapter. Mix of drabbles and one shots





	1. BTS- Poison: HER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys fall in love so deeply, but she doesn't feel the same. It ruins them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Depression

Seeps through the skin. Not odorless but slow acting. He’ll love it even more. He kissed Her and it felt like they’d be together forever. He didn’t know what happened, but all of a sudden, he needed her more than he needed to breathe. Her scent, Her presence, everything he needed in life was HER. Namjoon wrote endless poems about the girl who stole his heart while Yoongi found her voice in every music beat he made. It looked like she was in every picture Jungkook made and every photo Taehyung took. The heat from the boiling pasta reminded Jin of her body while Hoseok felt it pressed up against her when he danced. Every thought Jimin had included her lines and curves.

His dear. His everything was her. She came when he least expected it. The other boys seemed happy with their loves as well. Then it spread like the plague. The heartbreak. One by one, venomous words were spewed as they argued non-stop. Things they meant with all of their soul bout would end up saying the didn’t really in the text sent not even 30 minutes after her body left their sides. Four years, three years, eight years forgotten in an instant with toxic darts straight to the heart. Comfort in a bottle, in the couch cushions, another her…a him…a them…a maybe, a forever, a smile.

Her smile. Her laugh. His full cup. Her waist. Her favorite. His desperation. Her voice. Her lines. Her curves. His needing to forget about her body. Her heat. His breath is stolen by her photos. Her pictures. Her beats. Her poems. His memories of her presence. Her scent.

Jimin could no longer think. Hoseok forgot all the steps. Jin’s pots and pans rusted. Taehyung left his camera. Jungkook’s pencils untouched. Yoongi felt his heart stop. Namjoon’s mouth stayed shut. It wasn’t right from the beginning, but they realized all too late. He was poisoned.

‘Cuz you’re my dear.


	2. Blackpink- Shattered: Doll Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unknown female reader finds her Blackpink Dolls broken across the floor and realizes they meant more to her than herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will give this chapter a **body horror warning** because it speaks of dismembered bodies even though they aren't humans in this.

She came into the room and screamed. Her dolls! They had been shattered on the floor! How did this happen? The glass door hadn’t been opened in years. Why now? Her eyes looked frantically around the room. That window was opened as well. But how? The four dolls were so fragile, of course the slightest sudden movement in the wrong direction had ruined them. Jisoo’s porcelain skin cracked so badly that half her face was missing. Jennie’s body missing chunks of itself mixing in with Rosé’s destroyed legs. Where was Lisa?

After searching around, she was able to find the last doll holding onto her stand by her hair because there were no more hands. The pieces were all on the floor. The girl loved them so much and now they were nothing but incomplete. They weren’t themselves. She had to fix this and she had to do it now. Grabbing a broom, she swept them into a box and grabbed the nearest glue bottle. It would take forever to find out what piece belonged to which doll, but all of her love went into those dolls.

They couldn’t be –broken– they had to be beautiful or they weren’t worth loving. Or she wasn’t worth caring for. The dolls were her, everything she ever aimed to be in life but never really reaching because she was so focused on caring for them. Nothing could be –broken– It just wasn’t fair! It wasn’t–!

“Ow!” She squeaked, dropping the part that was supposed to be Rosé’s left leg.

Blood dripped from her finger. It had cut her, but the wound wasn’t that deep. She continued, tears forming in her eyes when another shard pierced her skin. Maybe it was time to let go. Lisa couldn’t be fixed. None of them could be. Not even Jennie’s beauty could be restored even if they were glued back together. But no one would grab for them now! They were her validation. There was nothing else that mattered. She needed people to like them her. If people didn’t like them her then was she even real?

They weren’t real to begin with. It wasn’t just the dolls that were broken, shattered, completely destroyed. Her sense of reality went with them.


	3. BTS- Stars: The Moon Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since you were young, you wished upon a star. Tonight they answer back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff, fantasy | Reader x Yoongi | The [ original ](https://peaches-of-1.tumblr.com/post/178711797364/inktober-day-3-stars) has images and gifs if you'd like to see it.

_Star light, star bright,  
The first star I see tonight;  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Here’s the wish I wish tonight._

You had done this every day since you arrived in the orphanage. It was because the day you didn’t, they died. Now you were 18. You made sure that this wish came from your heart. That’s the only way they would be answered. You had wished for a new doll at age 10 and saw it unused at a thrift shop. You had wished to be happy at age 13 and got adopted the next day. You wished to get that job when you were 16 and got it just a second later.

Only one wish of yours never came true, to have your parents back. However, when you started wishing for new parents, it worked. And so you were happy. People said that you had a guardian angel, but if they existed, your parents would still be alive, right. They weren’t and so guardian angels weren’t real either.

Over the years, you had gotten sort of obsessed with the night sky. You were even going to become an astronomy major. The moon was your wife who never let you down and the stars and planets listened to her, and they were the only things you could trust. Making them your career would be the best way to repay them, right?

You looked up at the stars from your bed. You remembered crying so hard for glass ceilings in your bedroom a year after you were adopted. There were times you would sleep right next to the window so that they could watch over you as you dreamed.

Sometimes you would dream of a blonde boy who grew up with you, small but muscular in all white and golden robes. He sparkled and would tuck you in. He would sit, bathed in starlight as if he were one himself and watch you. He was like a less creepy Santa Claus because you were never scared. You knew he was there to protect you from any and all bad dreams.

Sometimes you thought it had been one of your mothers, but they respected your space way too much to enter your room without permission. You decided to make this wish one more time before the summer was over and you were headed to your on campus dormitory.

“Here’s the wish I wish tonight.” You sighed and closed your eyes tightly. “I wish that I could see you. I know I have asked this many times before, but I mean it more every time. I don’t know what to call you. It’s like you’re my guardian angel except those aren’t real. You make me doubt that, though. I–” You yawned. “Sorry. I really just want to know if your figure is just a repeating dream or something…more. Thank you.”

You rolled over and turned off your lamp. The moon gave you enough light anyways to sleep comfortably. You mumbled a quick “sweet dreams” before finally falling asleep. He appeared in your dreams once more. The man with moonbeams for skin. Usually, he whispered words of confidence or promises of eternal protection. Words of thanks.

This time, his voice pulled you from slumber with the words, “Wake up.”

You did, waking slowly and gently with the simple command. There was a blonde man with small angled eyes and dressed in all white. He tilted his head at you and asked how you were feeling. He also apologized for waking you up in the middle of the night.

Looking at him you could only think of one thing to say, “You are real.”

“As real as ever, (Y/N). I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but I don’t have a lot of time. I am Min Yoongi, prince of the Moon and Stars. You have given me many pure wishes over the years. Me appearing before you is my way of saying thank you.”

Sitting up in bed, you could only give a small smile, “You’re very welcome, but I should be the one thanking you for granting my wishes. I’m not sure how pure some of them were…still. I can’t believe you’re here.”

He approached your bed and sat on it, “Is this proof enough that I am?”

His hand touched yours and it felt so warm and strong. These were the hands that had tucked you in for so many years of your life and picked up your stuffed animal when it fell on the floor. You lost your breath for a second.

“It is proof enough. And you’re right, I have so many questions.”

Moon Prince Yoongi held up a hand to stop your words, “You are only allowed to ask me three things before I have to go back.”

You nodded, “Ok, that cuts down a lot.” You chuckled. “First question, ummmm, what does it mean to be a Moon Prince?”

“I make sure the cycles continue. The tides stay in order. And when the stars fall, they land correctly, into the right hearts.” He held up his hand. “This is where I live by the way.”

With a wave of the Prince’s hand, a circle of stars bloomed above a gray and rocky surface. It seemed like all castles and houses were carved out of moon rocks. Earth could be seen in the distance in all its green and blue glory. There probably should’ve been more clouds, but the ozone wasn’t what it used to be.

An audible gasp escaped your mouth as you crawled closer, “It’s beautiful.”

He smiled and licked his lips while he gave a nervous chuckle, “You’re beautiful.”

Then he quickly stood and created distance between you two, “Ahem, I mean, you are, but your heart is also very…it’s what made me notice you in the first place. When you really wanted something, I could feel it in your wishes.”

“Second question then. What does a wish feel like?”

“Well,” Prince Yoongi started, a slight blush forming in his cheeks for some reason, “There are different types of wishes. The two general ones are good and bad. Bad wishes feel like a part of you has died, like your body is constantly being attacked and drained. That’s why greedy and dishonest wishes usually don’t come true. They are hurting the being in charge of granting them.”

Your eyebrows started to knit as you were upset. Why would anyone want to hurt someone who could give them so many good things? You wanted to ask if the intention mattered, but you weren’t sure if you wanted your last question to be that. The last thing you wanted was for the Prince to leave.

He continued, “As for good wishes. They are heavenly. You feel warmth in your heart and soul even if they are said with tears falling from their eyes and pain in their heart, the truth of the wish will come through.”

Prince Yoongi had a whimsical smile on his face, and it made your heart want something. He could see the wish forming but could do nothing unless you said it out loud. Instead of saying the wish or asking your last question, you told him that he was dressed rather casually to be an actual Prince. He scoffed.

“I’m doing this for you. I didn’t want to intimidate you with my crown, robes, and scepter.”

“As if literally coming into my room in the moonlight and whispering into my ear wouldn’t intimidate me, ok sure. Whatever you say, your highness.”

You’ve never seen such an offended look on someone’s face and it made you laugh, “Do you want to see me in my royal garb?”

Although you were playing cool, you really wanted to see it, “Sure. It’s up to you.”

“It shall be.”

His body began to sparkle like a Stephanie Myers vampire and his clothing changed into majestic gold and white like you had seen so many times before in your dreams. Silver beams gathered around his head to form a crystal crown. There really was a glittering scepter that appeared in his hand.

“Princely enough for you?”

“Absolutely, but it’s sort of blinding, Prince Yoongi. I want to look at you. Can you please–”

He interrupted you, not wanting a question to slip out when it was so simple, “Turn back?”

You nodded, your forearm covering your eyes, “Yes.”

“It shall be.” In a quick flash, he was back to a modern Princely look. “You can look again.”

And you did. He sat on your bed again and asked you why you didn’t give any wishes the night your parents died. You pulled your feet in and said you didn’t know. It was probably because you had fallen asleep before they left, and you were 9, so you didn’t think to do it until…until it was too late.

He touched your face, wiping away your tears. For a moment, it felt like you were seven years old again waking up to a cop knocking on your door. Babysitter on the couch high and asleep for the night, and you had woken up to get something to drink. The warmth of Prince Yoongi’s hand comforted you back into reality.

“It isn’t your fault. There are some things that even the stars can’t predict.”

You sniffled, “Thanks. Why…why me? Why did you chose my wishes to grant so many times?”

“Because I love you.” He said softly without making eye contact.

You moved to hug him, but it spooked him so badly that he fell of the bed and landed on his bum. All you could do was look at him in shock.

“Do moon people not hug?”

“I wasn’t expecting…” His face got distance and he looked at the window where there was a sudden flash of light. “I have to go.”

“Kiss me first?” You asked even though he was becoming more transparent by the second.

He shook his head and stood, “I can’t. You already asked–”

Instead of letting him go, you caught his wrist, “I wish you would kiss me…unless it’s not that type of love.”

Prince Yoongi kissed your lips, “It is most certainly that type of love.”

Your lips stayed connected until he wasn’t there anymore. Moon Prince Yoongi had returned home. There was nothing except the glitter of starlight to show he was even there. You knew he was still watching, and so you smiled. The heat on your lips was real. Maybe someday you’d get to feel that warmth again.

That was the only other wish you made that night.


	4. BTS- Spells: Smiles, Sunshines, and Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villager Yoongi travels the forest to find its sunshine, a wizard. A very powerful wizard that could help the troubled man with his lack of smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warlock!Hoseok, Villager!Yoongi, platonic!Sope

Yoongi followed the trees with a sun carved into them. The Dancing Warlock was nearby. “Pass the ten sons and see a pink pony.” It would be strange to see such a thing so far out here, but if magic was involved then anything would be possible. There were very few troubles getting here except wondering if he was following the right suns instead of ones travelers made to confuse others.

When the blonde-haired peasant finally saw a yellow cottage that was two stories tall and very much covered in plants of all sorts. A pink pony sat in front of a bridge that led to the house, but its head was blue with a purple mane. Was it even a real horse?

“Um, hello?” Yoongi asked, cautiously approaching the creature. “I’ve come to see the Warlock. I need his help.”

Yoongi was about to ask again when the being tilted their…head(?) The pink pony then held up its nub of a hand to him and once it was grabbed, led him over the bridge into the house. It gave the motion to sit on something that looked like a drum and gave Yoongi a cup of warm tea. It then went into a nearby room via a doggy door.

“Mang? Mang, are you done fixing the boombox? What?” A kind voice came from the other room. “We have a guest?”

Lots of random noises pursued as the Warlock came out to greet their newest traveler. A cat screech and a dog barking. A couple of different birds sounded off as bells rang. Something akin to a deep growling voice said “Feed me!” Followed by a gunshot. Yoongi flinched. Maybe he should have gone and seen a dark wizard, not but it was this warlock that could help.

A red headed man only a few centimeters taller than him entered with goggles on his head, a yellow gloves, and a stained apron. He put the goggles on his head and handed his gloves to the creature called Mang.

The men bowed to each other, and the Warlock spoke, “I am the Dancing Warlock, Sunshine of the Forest, J-Hope! So you’re in need of my assistance?”

“Yes. Your Warlock-ness, I am Min Yoongi. You see, people find me threatening even though I am just going about my day simply because I do not smile as often as I guess I should. It frightens people, but I’m not really one to care too much about they think. I have my anxieties, however I tend to ignore them.”

The warlock nodded.

Yoongi continued, “It has started to affect my work, though. I am a lyricist but no musician or poet will approach me due to my demeanor. I was hoping you could give me a potion or cast a spell on my to make me…I don’t know, smile more or more approachable?”

He rubbed his chin, “I see. I have just the thing. You must stay with me for a week, and if you can properly deal with my personality then I shall give you the spell you need.”

“But I. It’s just–”

“There is no one but you, me, and my familiar Mang. It should be easy.” J-Hope smiled. “If you want to better your business with a smile, stay for a week. If you can’t make it, then that is bad news for you. I lose nothing except some human company.”

Mang squeaked and huffed.

Warlock J-Hope clicked his tongue, “Completely human.” He then looked at Yoongi again. “So, do we have a deal?”

Yoongi agreed and was given the task of helping the warlock. He mostly took care of the animals, feeding and bathing them. Mang made the meals and danced in between cooking and eating. The second day, Yoongi woke up with Mang curled by his side. He smiled and gently pushed them to the side before getting up, tucking them into the sheets. J-Hope was dancing and then writing down his steps.

Unlike his work uniform of yesterday, today the Warlock wore shorts and a hooded tank top. There were many bruises and cuts along his arm. Probably the price of magic. After the music ended, Yoongi clapped and smiled. J-Hope greeted him and bottled the sweat coming off his own body. They didn’t get to speak that much until meal times since the guest did his best to keep away from the owner due to his shy nature.

The third day, J-Hope had his client sit with him in the work room. Although the two very rarely spoke to each other, Yoongi listened to the Warlock’s muttering about spells and stuff, giving his own knowledge about the best healing plants. He gave a little smile every time the magical man thanked him. Mang came in with two vials of what seemed to be their own sweat and some bird feathers. They got a pat on the head in return.

This next few days were the same with Yoongi being more openly inquisitive about the Warlock and his life. How did he get into magic and how was he able to pair dance with it so well? Although J-Hope thought his guest was being too kind, he answered honestly and enjoyed finally having decent conversations with the blonde haired man. Mang tried to follow him everywhere but was often called back by their original owner.

The last and seventh day arrived before they knew it. Yoongi nervously brought up wanting the spell but not actually wanting to leave.

J-Hope just laughed, “Oh, humans are silly ones. There is no spell for inner happiness. You may not care about what other people think, but closing yourself off is not good for anyone. Your main problem was not smiling, correct?”

“Right. I don’t under–”

“You’ve smiled so much these past days because you were at peace with yourself. You opened yourself up to a complete stranger and experienced joy.”

Yoongi scratched his neck, “That’s because you’re a good person. You made me feel comfortable when most people would’ve felt trapped.”

“Only because you let me, Yoongi.” He stood up and gave his guest a pack filled with food and medical supplies. “Think about it on your way home. If I’m wrong, you’ll be transported back here and I shall cast a real spell on you.”

But when the traveler left to go live his life back in the village, J-Hope knew he would never return. When Yoongi got home, many people asked where he had been. He gave them a smile and said that he was looking for his muse. When asked if he found it, he said he had.

Slight worry came over him now that he was inside his house. Would he be able to keep this up when there was no one to remind him to just be open? This question played so much in his mind that he forgotten to eat. His stomach growled.

Yoongi opened up the pack that the warlock had given him and out jumped a cookie shaped being. It cuddled his face and the man read the note that had been placed under him. The creature’s name was Shooky and he was in fact an enchanted cookie. He liked to be mischievous, so it was important to keep him away from liquids such as milk or water. There were 11 cookies left that would become the new Shooky if something happened to the old one.

That was his reminder. What he needed wasn’t a spell to smile more, just a friend that helped him do it naturally.


	5. KARD- Behind the Mask(s): The Demon of Apego Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of AU based off of their video "You in Me" with some background and I just had fun with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Death, fake death, demons, razor mention, thunderstorm, poisioning

_He had died in that hotel room on a rainy Wednesday night. It was were they had met and went once a month to relax and release their stress from working their office jobs. Taehyung guessed it wasn’t enough for her as she watched him choke on poisoned salmon steak while she watched._

_“Ji..woo…why?”_

_“I made a deal with some bad people some decades ago and I’m keeping it.”_

_His skin soon turned blue as his organs petrified from the inside out. J Seph felt so cold as his very life source felt drained from his body. His sight got darker and darker until there was nothing to see except the pitch blackness of his own despair. He thought she loved him._

_But he wanted to live._

Three friends rent a hotel room for the night. Matthew who likes to be called big and his super bubbly gf Somin. They are joined by J Seph who doesn’t use his real name unless it’s for a job application. J Seph also wears a black face mask wherever he goes. It’s not uncommon to wear masks in Korea, but his two friends had never seen him without it.

Somin took a shower first and wrapped herself in a short, red, floral robe. Matthew said he’d be find without one and J Seph was already dry. They ordered pizza and beer hoping they’d deliver in the rain that made Somin’s perfectly straight hair crinkle and become wavy. J Seph was quiet as usual, so the couple cuddled while their friend payed for the food and drinks.

He turned on the TV. Somin spoke sweetly and cooed at her boyfriend who expressed multiple times that he did not enjoy when she babied him.

“You should shave. I don’t like prickly kisses.” She pouted.

“Then don’t kiss me.” He replied and then took a sip of his beer. His tank top almost completely dry.

She started to whine, “What? You don’t mean that do you? We have to kiss. We’re in love! People in love kiss each other all the time and we are in love!!!”

“Are we?”

Thunder made everyone but Matthew jump. When she kept carrying on, he told her to stop or he was going to break up with her. Somin suddenly got quiet. J Seph didn’t look at her when she tried to make eye contact. He made this threat often since he knew it would work.

Lightning. She was there in the window and then gone. No one would believe Somin anyways. Instead the brown haired woman asked J Seph why he always wore the mask. She had asked before but had never gotten a real answer. This time, she was bent on getting a real answer. Matthew left saying that he did need a shower after all after spilling beer on his shirt.

“Ok, sweetie, have a good shower.”

“Mmm.” Was his reply.

She pouted, honestly crushed by his lack of thanks or cute reply. It seemed so familiar to J Seph. Somin relied on the supposed romantic relationship with her wall of a boyfriend. He couldn’t bear to see her too upset, so he could never actually bring himself to break up with her. It was unhealthy, but their friend knew there was nothing he could say to make them realize that they should end it.

Another bolt of lightning mixed up with thunder. Somin took off his mask and saw that his mouth was blue as if he had been frozen or couldn’t breathe properly. Like…

She covered her mouth at the sight and nearly screamed. The black face mask dropped to the floor. J Seph tried to cover his face but couldn’t hide it well. Blue spread throughout his face and soon he looked like death himself.

“What’s the truth?”

Thunder. Laughter.

“Taehyung~” a cackle. “Why aren’t you wearing your suit? You know how I like my men to dress nicely.”

“Jiwoo.” He looked around, scared, and then locked eyes with a frightened Somin. Running his hands over his chest, he felt a tie and a business suit. “Listen, I don’t have much time to explain, but I was never here. I am an omen. You came here to–” He stopped and flinched when lightning made all the inside lights go out.

Only the neon sign from outside aided in the sight.

“To what? Ahh!” She pointed behind him.

With every flicker, a blonde woman in a black dress got closer and closer to the two friends. The girl couldn’t even bring herself to scream for her boyfriend who was rapping in the shower and not noticing anything different. The blonde woman latched onto J Seph’s arm.

“Taehyung, who is she?”

“No one important, Jiwoo. I seem to have lured them here, though. They could see me.”

She scoffed, “And? You didn’t have to actually come to them.”

He looked away, “I’m sorry. I was lonely. It’s just that I’m bound to this place, and yet–”

“Am I not enough for you? I’m the one who killed you. You’re mine!” Her blood red lips whispered into his ear after he yanked his tie down with her claws, “Don’t you dare forget it.”

“Yes, my love. I’m sorry.”

She threw his tie in his face, “Good. Now, let’s go.”

“Yes, my love.”

“Wait!” Somin yelled as the two turned to go. “You’re dead, J Seph? I thought–”

It was all a lie. Planted memories. It was only Matthew and Somin who arrived at the hotel. Neither of them were surprised when another man showed up in the room. They thought he was a friend. He felt familiar.

Jiwoo rolled her eyes, “You’re surprised he’s dead? Think about your own man.” She pulled his arm closer to her.

“W-what do you mean?”

“I think you should check the bathroom, deary.”

Thunder. Lightning. Lights back on. Gone.

Somin rushed to the bathroom and screamed. Matthew was lying unconscious in the bathtub. When had the water stopped running? She looked around trying to figure out what to do. No, no he wasn’t dead. She loved him too much for him to die like that. Her eyes spotted a razor on the edge of the sink. Somin grabbed it and went over to the cold and wet body and began shaving her boyfriend.

“Kiss me when you wake up, won’t you?”


	6. BTS- Accidentally Summoning a Demon: Devil’s Food Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon gets to bake with Jin...but he also summons a demon by following a very strange recipe for chocolate cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic NamJin, Food mention, the Devil, Summoning the Devil, cake

Jin had a mission to make Halloween treats for the staff that were also Halloween or creepy themed. He had to have a menu finalized by the end of the day, but the challenge was doing it with someone else. Jungkook had gone shopping and filming with Yoongi and Taehyung while Jimin and Hobi were doing interviews this week in China. That meant there was only one more person to help Jin bake.

“Namjoon, put on an apron and come into the kitchen. I need you for something.”

The rapper did as told, confused as to why his hyung was letting him anywhere near the kitchen. It just had to be something from the fridge, right? It’s not like he wanted his leader to cook or bake alongside him. Namjoon asked what he was needed for.

“I need you to bake alongside me.”

Blinking, the God of Destruction pointed to himself, “Me?”

Jin replied, “It’s short notice. I need help, and no one else is here. Just do what I say and be very careful, I beg of you.”

He got excited, “Of course, Hyung. What do you need me to do?”

Namjoon was ordered to get a new recipe for Devil’s Food Cake since the old one was unreadable. He pulled up one that looked good on his tablet and set it up. Jin worked behind him making thumbprint cookies and adding color to the white frosting he had made earlier before he realized the time. Every once in a while, the oldest would check in and make sure things were going well. No fires had started and everyone still had their fingers.

Since the younger one was so eager to prove that he could be helpful in the kitchen, he didn’t say anything when his finger got nicked and some blood got into the mix. Joonie knew he was clean, and so he just mixed it in while telling Jin it would be a full moon tonight. Jin said that they needed to stay inside in case a werewolf came by. Both of the men laughed.

“You almost done with the cake? We need to get it in the oven soon for a taste test.”

“Almost. Just have this last part to do.”

Jin smiled, “I’m proud of you. I’ll go get the new icing tools that I got from our Canadian fans. Be extra careful.”

“Ok, Hyung!” Namjoon chirped, glad he was praised by Jin for cooking. Maybe he’d finally forgive him for burning the pot that one time.

Looking at the last instructions, the leader was sort of confused. Maybe it was new age baking technique stuff. Good thing he knew Latin! He began the chant and poured the batter on the floor in the shape of an inverted cross and then a pentagram on top of that. It started to get hot, must have been baking somehow. Namjoon had done it correctly despite it being such a strange recipe.

Black smoke came from the center and formed into a curling figure, the devil himself. The nearest host had really nice legs, and his name was Kim Namjoon. He entered through the mouth and had full control of the man’s body. The bowl was dropped onto the floor.

“So, where’s my food? Smells good in here.”

Jin squealed and dropped the piping bags, “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, NAMJOON!?!”

“Is that the name of this host?” A demonically deep and distorted voice came from Namjoon.

The oldest knew something was wrong as his friend’s eyes were now fully white, but he couldn’t worry about that now. He was too pissed at the mess that was made.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Did you make this mess?”

“Um, yeah. Sort of. He summoned me with my feeding spell, and–”

“Give me back Namjoon so that I can yell at him.”

The Devil was confused, “What? I can’t just give him back to you, he’s my host now. I own his body until I find someone stronger.”

The oldest hyung folded his arms and shook his head, “Then clean this up. You messed up my kitchen! Like what the actual fuck is this?” He went to the closet and got a mop bucket. He filled it up with soap and water and handed it to whatever was in Namjoon’s body.

“I’m the Devil, I don’t clean up messes–”

“You’re the Devil? You’re the Devil? You’re gonna see a real handsome devil if you don’t start scrubbing I swear to god. Do you know how easy it is to access some salt? Since you won’t leave Namjoon’s body on your own, you’re him now. You’re going to clean up his mess now. Do I make myself clear?”

Hell’s Representative blinked and thought of a million different curses.

“Don’t make me repeat myself!”

He felt his foundation shake, “Oh, look, a mop to clean up the mess. How convenient.”

The actual Devil from Hell had no chance against an angry Seokjin who stood there and waited until the pentagram was cleaned up from the floor to use salt and exercise his friend and leader. He had learned how to years ago when the maknae line got a Ouija board. Namjoon stood there blank and empty for a moment.

He snapped back to himself, “Has the timer for the cake gone off?”

“Out.” Jin pushed him out of the kitchen. “I am never, ever asking you to bake with me again.”


	7. BTS- Apples: Apple Bob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader x Hoseok at an Autumn Festival for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pervy joke included. It's pure fluff, so nothing scary

You two had decided to make this your first outing as a public couple. It was the yearly Autumn Festival. There would be hay rides and Haunted houses, but you and your boyfriend Hobi were most excited about the _**FOOD**_. The two of you loved to eat like nobody’s business. He wanted to play some games first, so you started with ring toss and got a small pineapple mascot. Then you two passed by a sign that said “Bobbing for Apples”

This was not something he got the chance to do often, so he dragged you to the booth and asked for the rules. Participants competed against four other people to dunk their heads into buckets of water that had three apples in it. The person to move the most apples from the water to a wicker basket in one minute using only their mouths won and got to keep the fruits as a prize as well as a gift card to the eatery sponsoring the booth.

“My little horsey gonna try to get some apples?” You asked.

“You say that, but you’re the one who has fun when you get to ride me.” He replied and used his emergency headband to push back his hair.

You stood on the side with your phone camera pointed at him and a towel. When the booth attendant told them to go, water splashed as the five contestants tried to bite into the fruit much larger than their mouths and constantly moving. People watching had to jump back to avoid getting wet. You cheered on your boyfriend even though he was a bit behind the others.

Watching carefully, most of them had two apples left. Hobi and a pink haired girl were neck and neck with 5 apples each. Time was up and the apples were counted. Cheers erupted when it was your man who got first place! You ran over and hugged him and then he kissed your lips. A giggle left your lips as his face was still wet. You wiped him down with the towel and then pat dry your own face.

He couldn’t wait to get home to see what he could do with the apples, but for now the two of you linked arms and continued enjoying the festival.


	8. BTS- Phantom Thief: The Painted Tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom Thief Taehyung is nearly snubbed once again by another Thief but it turns out to be more than just a regular rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings that I can think of. Lemme know if there are any you'd like tagged for this chapter!
> 
> It's GAY! Taehyung x Male

A white plastic mask had been left in front of the priceless bronze vase found in Ancient China’s capital. There was a date and time on it, Halloween at midnight. Cops surrounded the museum three hours beforehand. Most of them were upset that they were unable to party or go trick or treating with their children.

Everyone kept a close eye on the mask. This phantom their liked to paint a green tear after whatever painting or sculpture or vase was taken. Extra security measures were taken but that never stopped him before. Even with all the camera all the traps. Everything! The Painted Tear Phantom Thief got away.

There was speculation there were two of them since some masks were given pink tears, but those showed up much less. AT 11:50pm, the vase was still there. Guards were constantly passing by every two minutes, always had one another in their sight. At 11:58pm, there was a check in. All guards still there. Midnight arrived.

At 12:01, another check in. The same reply. And again. And again. It was a tape! Fooled again! And with an old trick! The live feed had been looped ant the voices mimicked to give a false sense of security.

The mask was still not painted. He was still here. The search began.

Taehyung watched in a fitted pinstripe suit as the officers rushed around like chickens with their heads cut off. He acted like a concerned curator weeping into the shoulder of a handsome guard for the loss of his precious vase. Then it was a quick taze and an outfit switch. A badly painted fake wasn’t going to fool Phantom Thief Taehyung. He grabbed the duffle bag with the real vase and told other cops he had orders to move it to a safer spot.

No one noticed that there was green paint dripping from the white mask’s eye after he passed by it. The Rooftop is where the vase and our thief rested still watching them look in all the right places. Letting down his guard allowed the vase to be stolen again. His copycat. A phantom thief’s phantom thief.

This guy wasn’t going to return it because they were the same. He was going to keep it for himself. Taehyung raced after him. Once out of the range of the cops, the other thief started to whoop and holler as they bounced from roof to roof.

When they were on the top of the news station, he stopped.

“Damn it….” They whined. “I went the wrong way.” The sighed and tossed the vase back to Taehyung. “It’s yours.”

“What’s your name?” Taehyung asked after catching the precious artifact.

“Right our deal. I owe it to ya since I flopped. My name is (Y/N) but you can call me Black Wing.”

He stood in the light coming from the moon. Taehyung gasped as his face was more beautiful than The David or Bacchus. He would be the greatest piece of art for the phantom thief to steal if given the chance.

The other played with his hair, “What now? You want me to stop bothering you?”

Tae blushed, “N-no. I like seeing you around. You make me work harder.” He let out a chuckle.

His eyes flicked down, “Not the only thing I make hard, huh?”

The phantom thief coughed and hid his crotch, “Well?”

“I guess I can stick around and tease you a bit more, P.T.”

“P.T.?”

“Painted Tear.” He blew a kiss and fall backwards off the building.

Taehyung ran to the edge and saw the cute thief bolt upwards with wings as black as the night sky, with tints of purple and blue. Like a raven, he soared away and left our thief on the roof to find his own way home. Before going back to his home, Tae had an idea.

The cops were scolded once again for letting the villain get away with another piece of priceless art. One of them went to get the mask to dust for prints that weren’t there and noticed not only a green tear, but a pink one coming out the other eye as well. There were two.


	9. BTS- Masquerade: You're Invited...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You (a black female reader) are the one of the stars of your college's production of _Hamilton: An American Musical_ and have been chosen to go to the BIGGEST Annual Halloween Party in Korea. That's where you meet your ultimate bias, Kim Namjoon, and it ends as the best night ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Is this the longest one I’ve done so far and completely a self insert? Maybe. Do I care? Not really. Would I do it again? Totally. So yeah, this one is pretty long compared to what I’ve done so far especially knowing that this was supposed to be a drabble. Still, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> **Warnings** : Sexual harassment, racism, fetishizing race, a wild Heechul

This ball happened every year, and every year you dreamed and prayed that you’d be one of the lucky people to get a “special invitation”. The posters were everywhere. Even ads on messaging apps and social media let everyone know the deal. The black and white set up of the ad caught your attention, but it was the flames and snow that made it even more appealing. It announced the date and time the red carpet would go live. Last year the theme had been candy themed and full of so many bright colors. This time, it was fire and ice themed.

Although, you never could imagine what you would do even if you did get a special invitation. It didn’t help that you were the type to keep your head down and avoid talking to strangers unless you were trying to get cast in a play. The poster you were staring at was in the window of a dress shop near a fiery red dress that you knew would fit your skin tone better than the icy blue one right next to it. There were always so many idols and connections to be had at those events. Just being seen there could kickstart someone’s career.

You looked at your phone and knew the bus wouldn’t wait for a no-name musical actress, so you gave one last wishful glance at the poster and the dress before walking quickly to the nearest bus stop two blocks away.

You had already been running a bit late after your shift at the new Vegan place in Hongdae and so you had your basic makeup on with your hair still sort of damp to make it easier for the hair stylists to work with. Three months ago, you had been lucky enough to have gotten the role of Angelica at your university’s audition of _Hamilton: An American Musical_. It wasn’t Broadway, but it was one of your dream roles.

A pregnant woman with two children came on board and no one wanted to lose their seat on the crowded bus. You hated that, and so you gave up your spot to the woman. Despite your complexion, the lady sat down in your now vacant seat. The oldest of the two started speaking to you and asked where you were going. You told him you were going to put on a play with a smile. The bus braked suddenly, and you did your best to keep both of the little rascals from hurting themselves. Even though it threw you into a stranger’s lap, you thought of the children first.

“Sorry.” You said and bowed after getting up.

“No problem.” The androgynous voice replied. They sounded like they had a cold or something.

The mother thanked you and gave you a butterscotch from her purse. When your stop came, you said farewell to the kids and their mother. The person you fell into also got off at your stop and walked the same direction as you but ultimately passed up the theatre. Within the span of an hour, you were in full hair and makeup with layers upon layers of silk and cotton making up your dress.

Because it was the last show before Halloween, you guys were allowed to dress up as zombies to celebrate and get the audience excited. It couldn’t take too much away from the costume, though. To zombify yourselves, you just put on super unflattering makeup and darkened the cheeks and eyes to make them appear hollow. Some even were able to make their hands and necks look bony as well.

You looked at the young girl with shaved sides who played Peggy and sarcastically said, “You gotta love a corset, huh?”

Peggy, named Minseo, replied, “You know it! I just love having a hard time breathing.”

The Eliza actress, Sam Okyere’s older cousin Victoria, then spoke up, “Last show of the week, ladies!”

The three of you then vocalized as the original actresses did but doing it the Mamamoo way which made everyone smile when you did it. Once you were done, Felix–who played Laurens/Phillip–gave you a backhug. He was like your little brother.

“(Y/N), remember to sing in Korean this time, ok?” He joked, bringing up when you did half of the rap in English and then switched to Korean halfway through two days ago.

“Only if you remember that your name is Phillip in the second act.”

The others snickered because of last week’s performance where Felix said, “My name is Laurens, and I’m a poet. That’s not my name now but just go with the flow of it.” and yesterday’s flub of “My name is Laurens…no it’s not.” At least it got a chuckle out of the audience.

An angel’s voice spoke through the God Mic letting everyone know that we had ten minutes until curtain. You started to get butterflies in your stomach. Silence and character building began. Everything you ever practiced and shown for the past few weeks would be shown again. You prayed you still remembered your cues and loosened up your mouth one last time.

When curtain call came, it was a breath of fresh air. You straight up cried every night and this one was no different. The last song just hurt your heart in all the right ways. The cast motioned to the sound/light booth and the pit and the audience because this show would not have been possible without all of them coming together.

Usually, you’d go off stage before the lights went up. However, the schools that came to see the show for their field trips were able to ask the cast questions before they left. Once that was done, you took off your makeup and hung up your costume, checking to make sure everything was in the right place.

A stage director called your name, “There’s someone waiting for you. They look sketchy since they’re wearing a wolf mask, but they have flowers.”

You did one more swipe and then approached a person in a white wolf mask who handed you a dozen red roses and asked for a hug. You said it was ok since you were one of the leads, a memorable character. Of course they’d want a hug.

What you weren’t expecting was for them to whisper into your ear, “Don’t worry about the dress. Go to the place you want and show them the card. They’ll know what to do and you were amazing tonight. You’re going big places.”

“(Y/N)?” You turned to see who had called your name.

In the moment you had pulled your attention away, the wolf masked mystery person had disappeared.

Felix came up to you to ask, “(Y/N)? Did you know that guy you just hugged?”

“No. Just someone who came to see the show.”

“What’s the gift?” Minseo pointed to the bouquet.

You asked, “Gift?”

Sure as day, there was a small blue box that looked like it was made of ice among all the flowers. You decided you would open it once you got back to your apartment and placed it in Victoria’s car while the cast decided to go eat out before getting back to the real world and modern time. She even dropped you off at home and told you not to forget your roses.

“Oh, right, thanks. See you later! Tell Sam I’m still waiting on that smoothie to be named after me.” You giggled and went inside, texting her to let you know you had gotten in safely.

It was time to see what was in the box. You opened it and screamed at the top of your lungs. Your soccer player neighbor even knocked to see if you were ok, his three kids surrounding his ankles. You were ok.

“I’m ok. I’m fine. Have a nice night and sorry for the scare.” You closed the door. You were very ok. More than ok.

You were **_not_** ok. Inside that box was an invite to the Masquerade!

What did that stranger say about the dress? Show the card to the store and they’ll know? Something like that.

You looked up the store on your phone, and it said it was closed. You’d go there first thing in the morning if this whole thing wasn’t a sleep deprived daydream or moment of escapism. You put those flowers in some water and then hid that box in your underwear drawer. People were seriously desperate to get their hands on one of these, and that was the last place anyone would look.

Fire. You could get the red dress! The shop was obviously closed by now since it was nearly midnight. You could barely sleep but decided it was better to arrive at the dress shop looking well rested instead of the sleep deprived chocolate bar you were.

Cuz you were still a snack.

Why had you been chosen? Was it actually completely random? You remembered the spy’s words from earlier. You were going places. Happy tears slid down your face until you fell asleep. You were actually going places.

~~~~~~~~

In the morning, you woke up and slid open your undie drawer. It was real! You had actually gotten an invite to the country’s most influential Halloween party. You put on a pair of leggings, a white tank top, and a “men’s” dress shirt you bought for yourself for about $15 before rushing to the dress shop. You stopped just a second before the door to smile at the poster for the masquerade and to make sure your dream dress was still there. As you entered the shop, you felt very underdressed. Too casual for such a place of beauty. The woman with her blonde to purple ombre hair flowing down her shoulders stood at the front counter but hardly gave you a glance.

“The thrift store is on the other block.” She snarked in her crisp black and white sparkling blazer and black pencil skirt. The store’s uniform.

“I know. I was told to show you this and you’d know what to do.” You took the icebox out of your purse.

Her eyes widened and she gasped, swallowing her earlier rude attitude by coming around the desk to bow as low as possible even going as far to touch her head to the tiled floor, “I apologize deeply. Please forgive me and don’t take it out on our store.”

“Just give me dress I want.” You shook your head at the situation. Nothing could bring you down from this Cloud 9.

“Which one?” She asked once she stood up and dusted off her skirt.

You looked to the window, “That one. Red.”

They even gave you masks to choose from for the event. You went for the one with ribbon and sequin decal on the right side. It was all red and matched the dress perfectly while adding a bit of sparkle. They gave you golden heels to wear as well. The real surprise? They were so comfortable! Afterwards, you went to get a hair chain and matching choker in gold.

It was only three days until the party. The address was no where on the box or invite, but there was a number on the back. You called it. You gave your name, your theme, and they told you to be ready by 5:30pm on Wednesday. Before the deep voice could hang up, you asked them to wait.

“I have a show that night, no understudy. What should I do?”

“I see. We’ll handle it. Thank you for telling us. Good night.”

“Good night.” You said before hanging up. You let out a breath and looked at the dress hanging in your closet.

You were comfortable going places by yourself most of the time. Just…you weren’t going to have anyone to talk to. Being on your phone would be rude. How in the world were you gonna just go up to one of the guys that were on your wall and say, “Hi”?

You got an email from your producer. The Halloween Night Show would be cancelled. Well, that was that. Everything should have been perfect, but you were still worried about being completely alone. It was hard enough moving to Korea on your own and not knowing anyone. Add celebrities, and you would be a weed in a garden of sunflowers. Taking a chance, you texted the number to see if they could help.

You were able to drift off to sleep after finishing the reading for that night. Monday classes went well even though you forgot an assignment. Tuesday was free and you emailed your teachers you weren’t going to be in Wednesday. There was **_no way_** you wouldn’t spend each class panicking if you would have enough time to be perfect. You asked if there were any other black attendees, and the person said yes. That took a heavy weight off of your chest.

Your alarm went off Wednesday morning around 12pm. You had only fallen asleep four hours ago, but you had a lunch to get to. You put on a white long sleeve shirt and a green velvet dress over it with some combat boots. Bare faced since it was usually caked with stage makeup and you didn’t want to put in the energy until later today.

“HEYYYY, (Y/N)!!!!” You were greeted when entering Sam’s juice place.

It was a long way from home but always worth it. He gave you a huge hug and asked if you wanted your regular. You did with some extra energy.

“Can you tell me why?”

“Just got a lot planned tonight.”

“Same here. I’m leaving the shop to a part timer for the rest of the evening once he comes in.”

The two of you caught up while his cousin and your cast mate Victoria took her sweet time showing up for your lunch date with Minseo. It was a fun time getting to talk and finalizing the things for the cast party this Sunday night. When you got home it was shower and makeup time. Everything was waterproof and sweat resistant. You’d probably cry seeing some of the people there.

You pulled your hair into a singular puff on the top of your head and put the chain on. Looking in the mirror, you couldn’t believe it was actually your reflection. It was so pretty! You. You were pretty. Beautiful even.

There wasn’t much you did for your eyes except some winged liner, no shadow. Your dress had hidden pockets for your clutch which held your phone, keys, mints, and pepper spray. It kept your hands free in case you were asked to dance or if you got the courage to ask someone else.

You practiced a waltz a around your living room until there was a knock on your door. A handsome young woman led you to a black limo and opened the door for you. Inside were two beautiful Ghanan faces that made you feel so relieved because you had just seen them earlier today.

“Sam, Victoria? You’re going?” Then it hit you. “Of course you’re going.” You sat next to your cast mate.

She hugged you, “Oh my god, girl, you have no idea how glad I am to see you. When they told us we were going to pick up someone else, I thought it would be our parents!”

You giggled, “Wow, you two just look stunning! I’m guessing you both got fire as well.”

They were both dressed in sparkling reds that showed off their dark skin. Soon enough, it was time to get out. A red carpet with ice on the edges greeted guests who put their masks on to take pictures while several cameras live streamed different angles. Those watching usually liked to guess who was who based on the body types and arrangement of the group.

You nervously stepped inside the building where the Masquerade ball was being held. It was amazing! Breathtaking! There were so many people here who were on your wall. Most of them were on your playlist. It was so strange. They were mostly wearing or carrying masks in front of their faces, and yet you knew them. You held Victoria’s hand so tightly and she did the same, nearly dying when her ultimate bias came to hug her cousin.

“Vernon, this is my cousin and her friend. It’s their first time here.”

Just like that, it was time to mingle.

**=============================================================**

The boys were actually all on time for this event. Jin, Hoseok, Jimin, and Jungkook had all gotten fire while Yoongi, Namjoon, and Taehyung had all gotten ice.

They were able to dig out some of their old Blood, Sweat, and Tears outfits for this gathering of the top stars in the Korean entertainment business. They felt so lucky to be standing there even though they had been coming for years now.

This event was usually about fun, but today the boys were looking for something important. Fresh talent for their company. Hopefully in the form of women. Jungkook said he would try his best, but he was known for being girl shy. That’s why the shyer members got paired up with the confident ones. Jin with Hoseok, Taehyung with Yoongi, and Jungkook with Jimin. Namjoon would be alright on his own, and so they all spread out getting to know the ladies that were invited this year.

He had just finished talking to a girl who said she could dance, but wasn’t very good doing a simple waltz step. She might have just been nervous. However, she talked a big talk beforehand that Namjoon believed her and was ultimately let down by her lackluster skills. His eyes caught gold and brown in a red ball gown. The rapper just suddenly stopped walking and could not take his eyes off of her as she danced with TV personality and model Sam Okyere. It was a classic waltz, but it looked like something brand new because it was her.

Namjoon had never seen her before.

Her dark brown skin was like milk chocolate mixed with honey. He thought back to the girls from American Hustle Life, all the fans throughout the years, and thought to himself that this girl was prettier than all of them combined. She was speaking English to Sam. Was that why she looked so comfortable–because they were alike? Would she be able to feel that way around him?

Namjoon was too nervous to approach her, and hesitated, giving Jennie from Blackpink the chance she needed to have a conversation with him. He made a mental note to talk to whoever Sam’s partner was the next time he got a chance and turned his attention to the one in front of him.

“So what is it that you wanted to talk about?” He asked the younger female idol as he placed a hand on her upper back and danced with her.

“A bunch of the industry’s rappers are coming together to make a mixtape to raise money for charity. So far we have G-Dragon, Dahyun and Chaeyoung from TWICE, Stray Kids’ rappers and Mamamoo. We’re hoping to get some more and would really like you, J-Hope, and Suga to join us.”

He nodded as he half listened to what Jennie was saying. It sounded like a good idea the way she described it. His eyes checked to make sure the beautiful foreigner was still close by. Jennie continued, saying that any money raised would be split up evenly by a company’s participation. This would mean BTS would get the least because of their small number of rappers even with Supreme Boi, but it would still be good for charity.

She flipped her high ponytail over her shoulder, “So, what do you think?”

Namjoon replied, “It sounds like a good idea. I’ll talk to Bang PD-nim and the other boys to see what they think.” He bowed to her. “It was nice talking with you. Please excuse me.”

He went in the direction of the girl and tried to get to her before…Got7…did. Dangit, he was too late. BamBam already had his arm around her shoulders and was leading her to one of the free couches on the second floor. Namjoon wanted to let her go because she would be back sooner or later. And it wasn’t like she was the only cute black girl here, but it felt like she was the only one he wanted to really get to know.

“Wo ho yɛ fɛ?” A familiar voice said.

It was followed by a female giggle, “Yes, you said it right.”

“Oh, ok. Good.” It was Jackson. He was in a simple blue suit and waved at his favorite person. “Namjoon-ah! How’s it goin’ man?” They did a bro handshake.

He smiled, “I’m doing well. Doing more business than pleasure tonight, but it’s not bad. How’d you know it was me?”

“Bro, I know who my friends are, mask or not.”

“Are you sure? If you saw the mask and thought it was the person, then that would be a different story, wouldn’t it?”

Jackson and the girl he was with started laughing.

“Oh, don’t mind him. He’s always a bit philosophical like this.”

She replied, “Don’t worry about it. I’m Victoria by the way, hi.” The girl with red braids that reached her hip bowed. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Namjoon bowed as well, “It’s nice to meet you too.”

“I have a friend who is just like you. I swear she said the same thing on the ride over here.”

“I’d love to meet her.” The Korean philosopher said.

Victoria replied, “Oh my god, I can’t believe she hasn’t gone looking for you yet. You’re her ultimate bias. She can spend hours talking about you and how smart and kind you are to people. She says if you had been born in the Renaissance, you’d be a poet worth reading about.” She giggled and covered her mouth. “Sorry. Is that weird?”

“No, not at all. I’m used to it now.”

“Oh, there she is! (Y/N)!” The Ghanan girl called to her slightly lighter friend.

It was the girl from earlier. BamBam was behind her and waved to Jackson and then gave him a “no go” sign. So he had been trying to flirt with her, but it didn’t work out. Namjoon wondered why but was sure that their mutual friend would let him know sooner or later. One of the perks of having a chatterbox as one of your buddies.

BamBam had one of the masks that one had to lift up to cover their eyes, connected to a stick, but the BTS leader wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were glued to the girl in red and gold. She was much cuter up close and he felt his heart rate pick up. He tried to recall her name from when Victoria called it just a moment ago, but he couldn’t think right now. Namjoon enjoyed how simple her dress was and how she used the sparkle of the mask and jewelry to make things a bit more bright.

It worked for her. It really did. Very few of the other girls who had gone for a similar style hadn’t pulled it off as well as she was right now. He wanted to bow but was frozen.

Jackson could tell and smirked. He turned to talk to his member instead, probably getting told the reason why they didn’t click.

Victoria spoke, “This is (Y/N), and I’m sure she knows who you are already.”

“Are you RM?”

“Yes, I am. Hello.” He snapped out of his daze and bowed to her.

She bowed in return and bit her lip out of nervousness. Her brown eyes stood out among the ruby red of the mask.

“We were just talkin’ ‘bout how similar you two are, apparently. You’re both deep at the most random of moments.” Jackson said.

The darker girl agreed, “He basically said the same comment about the masks as you did earlier.”

“Really? The one about the inner and outer masks?”

Victoria nodded.

Namjoon answered as well, “Yeah. It’s silly. Don’t mind about it.” He was feeling shy around her and wanted to make a good impression.

**=============================================================**

“It’s not silly! I know it might feel silly, but it’s very true, is it not?” There was no way you were going to let Kim Namjoon doubt himself especially since you were the same way.

Was that really him? The way he stood, the smile lines, and the dimples seemed to tell you it was obviously your number one bias and ideal type. He was actually standing there in a blue coat and white undershirt with a frilly neck line. It seemed like it might have been from the BST era. His mask was the same blue with lighter golden accents all over. There was even a layered flower on the left side of the mask. It seemed like it was just stuck to the front of his face since there was no string or silk ribbon to tie it as far as you could see.

He smiled and chuckled, “You’re right. It is true. If all you saw was a mask then you’d never know what the actual person looked like or who they really were.”

“Exactly!”

Jackson, Victoria, and BamBam decided to let the two philosophers be and excused themselves to go mingle. You really wanted to sit down and talk with him, so you suggested going back upstairs to the balcony. Your previous partner had not wanted to sit outside even though you really wanted to see the stars and was a bit too forward for your liking. You appreciated BamBam’s honesty, though.

“Would you like to go sit with me?” You shyly suggested.

Namjoon replied, “Of course. Upstairs? I think I saw chairs on the balconies from outside.”

You nodded excitedly and he offered you his arm. With your heart racing a thousand miles per second, you took it. He gave you the sweetest smile as you two made it to the stairs. While going up, you used your free hand to lift the front of your skirt to make sure you didn’t trip and he walked more slowly to make things easier.

When the two of you got to the seating area located on the balcony, others gave small but friendly bows to Namjoon. They wondered what he was doing with you. It was obvious to see the look on their masked faces. You weren’t supposed to be here. They were all so pretty and their makeup was top tier. They were so fit and professional and talented and you were just some random ass black girl who could never fit anything under size 16. Why did you even exi–

“Are you ok?” Namjoon’s voice snapped you out of your panic.

You noticed that you were sort of clawing into his arm, “Uh, yeah, sorry. Just nervous.” You said, loosening your grip.

After a compassionate smile, you two sat in cushioned seats at one of the empty tables nearest the railing. He asked if you wanted a drink, and you said yes. He ordered two glasses of red wine that sparkled in the round fairy lights.

“So, how do you know Victoria?” Joonie asked while handing you your glass.

“We’re in a musical together currently where we play sisters. We only met because of both making the cast.” You took a sip of the drink, and its sweetness tickled your tongue.

He leaned forward in his chair, “Oh, what musical is it and who do you play?”

You responded, “I play Angelica Schuyler in Hamilton: An American Musical.”

“I love that musical! Taehyung played the music for me, and I haven’t stopped listening to it non-stop. It’s amazing that you get to be in it and as one of the leading roles, too!”

“Right? Angelica is one of my dream roles. It’s my school theatre that’s putting it on. We only have this week’s shows left.”

“Oh, really, are you excited?”

“Yeah, I finally get some down time. We were supposed to perform tonight, but when I told the number on the back of my ticket invite thingy about that, they said they would handle it. Ultimately, the show had to be cancelled because the two female leads were busy and we don’t have understudies.”

Namjoon raised his eyebrows in surprise, “No understudies for the leads of a musical? Are you upset that you couldn’t do it tonight?”

You shook your head, “I get to meet you of all people, of course not. I mean, I was excited to do the Zombie Version one more time because we did it once last week, and it would’ve been our biggest audience. Still, I’m glad to have this new experience, and your attention.” You laughed nervously and started fanning yourself.

Although you were glad that Namjoon was paying attention–actually listening and responding as if he cared what you were saying–your heart beat so fast. His eyes were so intense even from behind the mask and his smile that was so much more beautiful in person. How were you being this calm? You had expected to cry if you ever saw your sun kissed rap god. However, you two were just sharing a conversation about you being in a musical that you both enjoyed.

“So what will you be performing on stage today?”

You knitted your brows in confusion as you took another sip, “What do you mean?”

He said that there would be a chance to perform. Most people who were invited, especially the new ones, were given the chance to show off their talents. This was news to you since you didn’t have the time to properly warm up your voice for such an important crowd. Then a girl with green cornrows and a white butterfly mask called your name.

“I have been looking for you, (Y/N). Your turn is coming up. I don’t think your contact explained it, but you’ll be performing with Victoria. She’ll be singing “Helpless” which will lead into you doing “Satisfied” afterwards. You’ll have two measures.”

You used your improv skills to give a proper response as you stood and smoothed your dress. “Alright, I understand. Do we have anyone to play Hamilton?”

“No, because things are a mess. They just cancelled because they’re sleeping with my sister. We figured out a way to do it witho–”

“I’ll do it.” Namjoon said.

You nearly fell down the stairs at those words. He confirmed that he knew it well enough to perform and it was only a few lines here and there. You’d be singing, no rapping with your bias who was also a rapper. Your **ultimate** bias.

You were dying. Then a microphone was shoved into your hand and you did a quick mic check to make sure things would be alright.

Watching him perform “Helpless” with Victoria was the most beautiful thing. She got him to be a bit playful by holding his hands and spinning herself into his embrace. It was amazing to see, but the nagging voice in your head said it was real. You knew it was just a performance. They were both just acting. Then you did your thing.

You turned your actor side on and and made him Hamilton. The one sided pining just grew and Victoria did her blocking while you did your storytelling. Namjoon went along with her choreography and got pretty close to how you did it on stage.

“And I know, she’ll be happy as his bride and I know…he will be never be satisfied. I will never be satisfied~”

At this point, Namjoon and Victoria were holding arms closely. She was smiling. On stage, Alexander would take a longing look at Angelica and then go. A second later, Angelica looked back. Because it was what your muscle memory told you, it’s what you did. What you weren’t expecting was for him to be looking back at you and smiling.

Then you three bowed on stage, and you couldn’t help but hug your Eliza so tightly. When you two were walking off stage, Namjoon helped you down the stairs. Sam came up to hug you both.

“You guys did great! You are amazing, talented! Wow! Better than opening night, I swear to God it was!”

“I can’t believe we just did that!” You said, beaming.

Cameras were in your face since Namjoon was with you now. Sam and RM complimented each other’s work after a polite greeting, and the idol hadn’t let go of your hand since he helped you down the steps. Not like you minded. Then Sam told his cousin there were some people he wanted her to meet and dragged her along to do just that while you were invited to meet the rest of BTS.

While looking for them, you saw Jungkook waving for Namjoon to come over and he waved back to let his members know that he spotted them in the middle of the ballroom. Taehyung and Yoongi were the first to give you small nods of greeting. Hoseok just asked if it was ok to hug you. It was. During the hug, he told you how great you had been on stage.

“Please tell me you’re being recruited by Namjoon.” Jin said.

“Recruited?” It wasn’t awful, but you had just let yourself think it was because he liked you that he had stuck around all night. Not just trying to make a business relation.

He nodded, “Yeah. We’ve all gotta get some female talent for our agency. At least one girl.”

“Oh.” You said and slipped your hands out of his and into your dress pockets. “He didn’t say anything like that.”

**=============================================================**

Namjoon noticed how she removed her hand from his and felt sad. He even looked to see if she had done it on purpose. She looked at Hobi and gave no sign that it had been an accident. What had he done to upset her?

Jimin scoffed, “How come you didn’t tell her?”

“Because I completely forgot once I saw her… you dancing with Sam earlier. I just sort of wanted to get to know you.” That’s what Namjoon wanted to tell her, but he was way too nervous to say such a thing in front of the other members. Instead he asked if they had any luck of their own.

They said they had mostly and then Jin asked (Y/N) if she would consider trying out for BigHit.

“I’m not sure. I mean, it’d be great. I just don’t think I’d be any good as an idol.”

Jungkook laughed, “You’re pretty and you’re talented in singing already. You’ve gotta be a great actor as well to be here.”

Tae was looking at her like she was a painting in an art gallery. He then tilted his head and lifted her left arm.

She giggled and looked at him curiously, “What are you doing?”

He gasped softly, “Pockets.” He looked at her eyes and then quickly stepped away, dropping her hand. “She has pockets.”

(Y/N) laughed, “Cuuutee.”

“I’ve got it!” Jimin suddenly blurted out. “One of the masks must’ve gone to see your play and loved it! That’s how you got here.” He then smiled at you. “They made a great choice. You have to try out. Please?”

She sighed and rolled her eyes and changed the subject. (Y/N) asked how they were doing on a regular basis and about their pets. The guys got really excited to talk about their babies and everything. Namjoon just couldn’t stop staring at her lips. They were so plump and beautiful as if God said “This girl will have the lips of an angel” and made it so. He wanted to kiss her. The thought replayed in his mind over and over again.

The other boys were talking about what pet they thought would work for her. Even Jungkook seemed to be warming up to her. Namjoon was really glad that they liked her and could speak to her so easily. It was like having another Hobi but a bit more chill. Her laugh was like a thousand perfect beaches rolling at sunset. It reminded him of Ilsan.

It was then Namjoon realized why she was upset with him and had stopped holding his hand. Her feelings had been betrayed because she thought he was just trying to recruit her when it was so much more than that. He would talk to her about it.

Yoongi spoke up even though the subject had been changed, “I would like to be able to work with you. It’d be easier if we were in the same company.”

“I really want to act with you too.” Taehyung pouted and held her hand with both of his. “Please? Pretty please? Namjoon get her to say yesssss.”

“I can’t make her do anything she doesn’t want to do. Although, I wouldn’t mind getting to spend more than just today with you.” He said this with so much sincerity that the other guys looked at each other.

Yoongi whispered something in his friend’s ear, getting a nod in return. This was apparently surprising to the pale rapper who smiled and pat his back. He then took Taehyung with him to go get something to eat.

Namjoon felt his cheeks getting warm as a visible blush spread across his cheeks, “Do you wanna share a dance? We haven’t gotten to yet.”

He knew she was upset. It was clear in her body language. She didn’t seem like she was going to talk about it in front of so many strangers. He wanted to make sure she didn’t misunderstand but his words didn’t seem to be getting through. Probably because he really wasn’t saying anything he wanted to.

“I’m sure there are other girls you want to give your attention to, RM. I should go let you do that instead of making you stay with me.”

“There aren’t.” the taller man said plainly. “I want to be with you right now. So?” He held his hand out to her.

(Y/N) took his hand and Namjoon couldn’t help but think how beautiful their hands looked together. His silver rings and her gold nail polish. Music started, and it was a waltz version of “The Truth Untold” He wanted her to know that even though they had just meet, it felt like you two needed to be together forever.

He just really hoped she felt the same. If not, he’d have to live with it, but his heart would never beat again for anyone else. Namjoon had never felt so strongly about anyone in this way except his other members. Even then, it was not romantic love. Not this.

“I do like you.” He decided to speak his heart.

“Huh?”

“I like you. From the moment I saw you, I wanted a chance to find out who you are. Your name, what you like, what you do. I have a crush on you, (Y/N).”

She sighed, “You don’t have to say this stuff just to get me to try out for your company. I’ll do it because I think it’s a good opportunity.”

Why didn’t she get it? “No. I really like you. I wasn’t seeking you out for the company. I did it for me because I think you are breathtaking. I’m telling you this now so that I know if I have a shot to be your…close friend or if this will just be a magical night.”

“You’re talking to me. Of course it’s magical.” She replied. “But really, are you serious? I just didn’t think that…you’re not joking?”

“I’m not.”

Namjoon looked down at her the moment she looked up at him. He wanted her to see the honesty in his eyes. There was no way to explain the way he felt with words, so he did with action. He gently held the back of her head and pressed it against his chest, reveling in the feeling of her being so close.

“Does this sound like the heart of someone who just wants you join his company?”

**=============================================================**

You closed your eyes and listened. His heart rate was just as fast as yours if not more. Kim Namjoon actually had a crush on you. This was like something out of a fan fiction…the only thing that would make it even less believable that this was actually happening to you would be.

“Can I kiss you?”

That.

His hand cupped your cheek while another was around your waist. You would have let him kiss you right then too if it weren’t for you being so aware of the surrounding people. People like these could make or break your reputation.

“Not here. Too many people.”

Namjoon looked around and realized there were people around. He gave a nervous laugh which went into his X) face. Then, he bowed nervously to the others. The two of you danced a moment more to let the moment pass. When the song ended, a guy you knew from Shinhwa asked for you to dance. Namjoon smiled and let you. He knew that this was a time for first timers to make really good connections and there was no way he was gonna stop you just for a kiss. It was only 10 and the Ball ended at midnight like any good Cinderella story.

You were able to talk and mingle now that your life was like a movie. You weren’t sure if it would last past midnight tonight and so you just made the most of it. Casting directors asked you to basically give your resume and asked what you were comfortable doing with an acting partner. Instantly, you said anything and everything because that’s the right answer. Still, part of you wondered if your relationship with Namjoon did actually work out if any of that would change. Would you be comfortable kissing another person while with him? You decided to burn that bridge when you got to it.

A sweet looking guy from JYPe approached you. People before had avoided him and you didn’t know why. He didn’t seem that bad of a guy, and part of you recognized him from something. Once he introduced himself as Yoo Seungji, he started to do the same as the others. Asked who you were and what you did. He was older, so you called him Yoo-nim because he was too old to be called oppa. Yoo-nim insisted you called him oppa, but you refused.

“A stubborn little thing, aren’t you?”

“In all the right ways.”

He chuckled, “May I have this dance?”

So many red flags went off, but you decided one dance wouldn’t hurt. You were wrong. He kept calling you his chocolate, his African queen. You had never stepped foot in Africa. His hands enjoyed wandering to your bottom and his eyes to your chest. Although you had found Korean culture to be not to cause any problems, you weren’t Korean and you weren’t just going to take this.

“You have one more chance, Yoo-nim. If your hand leaves my waist or if you look at my boobs again, if you call out my color one more time, we are going to have problems. Do you understand me?”

He playfully pouted, “But you’re my cocoa butter cutie. I can’t just–”

“That’s it.” You moved his hands from your body. “I’m not doing this anymore. I wish I could say it was a pleasure to dance with you, but it was not.”

Quickly, you grabbed your dress and decided to search for Namjoon. A hand grabbed your mask and Yoo Seungji–the sleaziest guy in Korea–was the one holding it. You were trying not to make a scene, not fall into the slot of “loud and violent black girl” but he was really trying your good nature.

“Give it back, please.”

“I haven’t said my piece though. I’m just trying to make you stay~”

You tried to jerk your arm away, “Well, you failed! Now give it back!” You said the command in English this time which caught some ears of the nearby people.

Still, no one got involved. If you had just listened to those red flags and stayed away like the others, but how were you to know it would be out of your league? How were you supposed to know it would get so bad?

Yoongi then put his hands on either the man’s shoulders and Taehyung pulled your mask out of his hand. Your face felt so hot. All you wanted to do was cry. You were so scared. Hoseok said he would take the man to security and Namjoon could take care of you.

“Alright, hyung.” RM put his blue jacket on your shoulders. “Are you ok?” He grabbed your mask for you, and then placed it back in your hands.

“I–I think so. He said he worked for JYP, so I thought…god I’m so stupid!” You said, blinking back tears.

He took you to one of the empty hallways far away from the main room, so that you could cry without being embarrassed. “I assure you that you are far from stupid. You did the smartest thing and tried to get away from him.”

“I was so scared, Joonie.” You didn’t wanna cry. You really did not want to cry in front him. Not like this.

The mask was still in your hands. Right, no one had even seen your face. You covered your eyes with your forearm as the stinging of tears got more intense. They rolled down your cheek, and you let out a sob. You felt Namjoon take you into his arms and hold you tight after moving your arm out of the way. He didn’t even say anything, and he didn’t have to. Just that he hadn’t left you after seeing what you actually looked like and was instead hugging your crying form made you feel better.

It wasn’t until you were able to calm down a little that you realized what was happening and pulled back.

“Sorry.” You said, lowering your eyes.

“For what?”

You gripped the sides of your head and looked up at him, “Everything. I shouldn’t have even been here in the first place. I’ve just made a mess of things.”

“This mess isn’t your fault.” Namjoon cupped your cheek again and shushed you, “I wish I could’ve been there for you and that you didn’t have to endure it so long. At least, I wish I knew how to make you smile.”

You bit your lip and replied, “I have one idea.”

“Hmm?”

“Take your mask off. I want to see your face. It’s always made me smile before.”

There was a rubber band that was hidden in his hair that held Namjoon’s mask on. He took off his mask, and you finally got to see his face. All of it. You couldn’t help but smile at the face that made you feel happy no matter what.

“I love himmmm.” You swooned forgetting he was actually in front of you. Then you tried to clarify, “Him. You. I love you, as a fan…”

“Nothing more? Hmm?”

“A person?” You answered.

The hole you were digging yourself into just got deeper. He backed you up far enough so that your shoulder blades were against the wall. His dark eyes lingered on your lips for a second, and you looked at his as well. You really wanted to kiss him. It’s not the first time you had thought this tonight, but it was the first real chance you got without any eyes on you.

“Do you wanna love me more?”

“Yes. Do you?” The words came out before you could stop them.

Namjoon pulled your face in and kissed your lips, “Yes.”

He smelled so nice as he kissed you again. You couldn’t help yourself and had to touch him. The first thing you thought of was to put your palm over his heart. It was beating so hard against his chest. You couldn’t help but kiss him back. When his other hand went around your waist and held you closer, that’s when it felt risky to be doing something like this. You had to push him back.

“You are a dangerous man, Kim Namjoon.” You said breathlessly.

“Why?”

“Anyone could pass by at any moment!” You took off the coat RM gave you. “Here. We should be getting back.”

He took his jacket and put it back on. Even though you were scolding him, you couldn’t help but smile as you put your mask back over your head and tied it. Your whole body felt so bubbly and light. It was if no creep had ever touched you. He put his mask back on, and you fixed your lipstick. Namjoon chuckled and you asked what was so funny. He closed the space between you two and fixed your mask, taking the chance to give your lips a quick smooch.

“It was crooked.”

Your cheeks were warm again. Then he smiled at you and held your hand as you made your way back to the main room. Victoria and Sam were the first two to approach and ask if you were ok. Jackson and BamBam were close behind with the rest of Bangtan.

“I am now.” You grinned and bit your lip at Namjoon before turning to ask Victoria, “What time is our ride leaving?”

“You could ride with us.” Namjoon eagerly offered.

“You’ve been amazing tonight, Joonie, but we should take things slowly.”

He nodded, “You’re right. You are, I just want to keep seeing you.”

“Me too.” You said quietly but with your whole heart.

Sam spoke up, “We have an hour until midnight. We can leave before or after. I say before because traffic.”

His older cousin agreed. You had learned that she had a limited amount of patience from working with her for so long. She liked getting things done quickly and was very temperamental when she felt stuck.

“We’ll be leaving in 30 minutes, or at least, we’re supposed to.” Yoongi said.

Namjoon smiled as he looked at you, but you couldn’t see it since you were trying to build up the courage to say what you wanted.

“We might be a little late.” He said, and you looked at him. “We’ll be on the balcony together until it’s time to go.”

You were surprised because that’s what you wanted to ask in the first place. Once more you prepared to go up the stairs until Namjoon pulled you towards the elevator that was just to the left of the staircase.

“There was an elevator this whole time?” You exclaimed, not having seen it the whole entire night.

He laughed at your outburst, “Cute.”

Once the door closed, he pulled you in for another deep kiss, the fabric of the dress shifting in his embrace. The doors opened and the other guests were none the wiser. He had even wiped off the remnants of your lipstick from his own plump lips. Heechul nearly bumped into Namjoon on the way into the elevator.

“Namjoonie, hello.” He noticed you and smiled. “I would ask how your night is going, but I see it’s going very well.” The K-pop legend bowed and greeted you.

You bowed lower as a sign of deep respect. It was motherfucking Kim Heechul for crying out loud! He had the respect of the entire industry. If not, he should! He deserved it. You asked how his night was going. Heechul responded that it was pretty fantastic but he needed something to eat, so he was going to the food room.

As he passed you, he touched your arm and said that you had done a wonderful job on stage. He probably meant earlier when you performed with Victoria. You thanked him while trying hard not to be a fangirl and said that it only went well because Namjoon was on stage. He pressed the elevator button.

“I wasn’t talking about today.” Heechul winked and put on a white wolf mask as the door slid shut.

The guy…who gave you the invite…and the flowers…had a white…wolf…mask…

“Oh my God, it was him.” You gasped.

This whole night was because of him. You would have to thank him someday. Somehow. For now, you were twirled in endless circles by Namjoon as you two danced under the night sky. There was a small string orchestra playing music for those on this side of the large balcony which made it even more cinematic. You were twirled right into your partner’s arms and went into a hold.

“Insecure question.” You said. “What did you think about seeing my face?”

“You’re as beautiful as love should be.”

You closed your eyes and laughed, “You are trying to kill me, oppa.”

“I think you’re the one trying to give me heart attack calling me that.”

“Oppa~oppaaaaaa~” You giggled at his blush, “Oppa is the sweetest. Oppa is the kindest. Oppa is the best.”

He got all shy and hid his face into his hand. Namjoon laughed and leaned in to kiss your forehead when someone cleared their throat from a nearby doorway.

It was Jimin, “I hate to say this because you look so happy, but it’s time to get going, hyung. We got ten extra minutes to find you since you weren’t answering the group chat.”

The three of you went back into the elevator and waited for your limos to pull up with the others who were tired and complaining about their feet and planning what takeout to order. Sadly, your ride came first. Victoria and her brother got in while Namjoon hugged you one last time.

“I had an amazing night.” You said, looking over your shoulder.

“I’ll make sure we’ll have even better one’s in the future.” RM said, squeezing you a bit from your back hug position.

He waited until you got into the car to close the door behind you. Then BTS’s leader waved until Taehyung pulled him to their own vans to drive home. You sighed and the handsome woman from before told the three of you to open the consoles to your rights. Inside was a fiery gift box the size of a dinner plate. You and Victoria asked Sam what it was. He just smiled, telling you to open up and find out. Taking a deep breath, you opened it and dozens of business cards were organized inside. Acting and singing agencies along with various cards from the Big 4 now that BigHit had made a name for themselves.

You knew which ones you were going for. Still, you weren’t expecting so many! Apparently, there was a system that if a scout liked your performance, they could put their card into your box. That’s why all the idols posted random numbers on their social medias the day after.

You were expected to do the same. When you got home and back into normal clothes and finally recognized your own face again, you started counting. It took ten minutes for you to go through it twice. You got two vastly different numbers and tried a third time.

Fifty three was the number you tweeted out. People asked what that meant, but you couldn’t tell them that a total of 53 people saw you were worth something or could make a name for yourself in the entertainment world. Was Heechul right? You were still shook that God Heechul himself came to your show and handed you a ticket to the Masquerade because he thought you did amazing at your dream role of Angelica Schuyler. Wow. You had to lie down and your body took that as the cue to get some rest.

You’d never forget this night as long as you lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut off the chunk at the end where there are pictures of them kissing but y/n isn't clear enough to be id'd and she finds Namjoon's invite in her dress pockets with his personal phone number on it. Special fun fact for you guys


	10. BTS- Pumpkins: Pumpkin Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and his s/o carve pumpkins for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : Mentions of cutting and knifes, none on skin, but still.

You were wearing one of Jungkook’s sweaters with a pair of black leggings while making a pot of hot cocoa on the stove when he woke up. He kissed you on the cheek and saw that you had the craft supplies out. There was also newspaper and towels all over the coffee table. You said that it was pumpkin carving day. He started to bounce up and down.

“Can I start now?”

“Start drawing what you wanna draw. It might take a while for us to come up with ones we like, so that’s why I made the cocoa.”

Both of you were kind of perfectionists in the sense you really wanted to impress others with your talents, which was art. You both wanted to make unique jack-o’lanterns and so you both got small sketchbooks to figure things out. The warmth of the chocolate drink helped you two focus on creating the designs.

Then it was time to open the tops and dig out the pumpkin brain. You two would be eating pumpkin flavored things for days. At least they’d be homemade and filled with love. Gurem tried to get close and eat it, so Kookie put him in his play kennel until the carving was done. When he returned, he started to take pictures of you drawing guiding lines on your pumpkin with a thick Sharpie. Then he sat down to work on his own piece.

What was so beautiful about your relationship is that you thought about things in a simple and straightforward way while Jungkook liked to take more risks. This was obvious when you had done a more classically styled jack-o’lantern only making the teeth a bit more sharp and jagged while he made a witch’s house complete with using the marker to draw her on her broom.

Then you two decided to make second ones that were a bit more whimsical. This one, you wouldn’t let the other see until you were done, even going into different rooms to make sure the surprise wasn’t spoiled. You were planning to do his favorite Overwatch character, so you printed out a stencil you found online. When you were done, he came back into the living room holding the design to his chest.

You both set them down on the table.

“Three, two, one!” He counted and turned his pumpkin around to show D.Va’s bunny logo.

You giggle and then turned around your own creation. Both of you laughed for having the same idea.

It was so cute that he just had to post the picture on BTS’s Instagram page. It was almost as if you two were made for each other.


	11. BTS- Sweater Weather: Calls for Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin x Black!Male!Reader. Decorating the house for Halloween has just finished and to combat the dropping temperatures outside, you and your boyfriend spend the night inside watching Netflix. Fluffy af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this one? Just super sweet.

The temperature seemed like it kept dropping these past few days. You didn’t really enjoy the cold, but Jimin was super happy for it. He came home with at least three new sweaters every day for the two of you. They were soft and cute, so you didn’t mind. Also, the look on your boyfriend’s face warmed you up right away. Looking at the clock, he was supposed to be home by now.

You ran your hands over your coils and sighed. Decorating had gone well. The apartment was now filled with spider webs, pumpkins, fake spiders and bats, and the pillows had been changed out to fit the season. You may have gone a bit far when decorating the couch, but you couldn’t help it.

Dang it, the skirt you made for said couch was crooked again. You knelt down to fix it once more, making sure the safety pins stayed closed.

“Excited?” your idol boyfriend asked as he ran his small fingers over the curls of your short, natural hair.

“Hell yeah.”

Jimin giggled because he loved when you said that. He found it endearing and kissed you. He asked if you wanted to get breakfast at the local cafe, but you said it was already time for a late lunch. Surprised, your smol boyfriend looked at the time. You were right. Instead, you hugged him from behind.

“Does my lovely boyfriend want something? Hmm, (Y/N)-ssi?”

You played with his sweater paws, “Well, since it’s so cold out. I was thinking that we could just stay home and cuddle all day. Maybe order some take out if you’re hungry. I’m feeling peckish, too. I just…this type of weather calls for us to stay huddled up in blankets all day and watching The Nightmare Before Christmas.”

“It is my off day, and my (Y/N)-ssi worked so hard to make the place so festive.” He sounded as if he was seeing if you deserved it. “I guess my darling boyfriend deserves some quality cuddle time.”

“Yus!”

After a bit of hard work making a pillow fort and then ordering comfort food and some quality alcohol, you two cuddled up and enjoyed your day in.

Jimin was glad to spend it with his boyfriend since you had both been working so hard. The last time you had seen each other in person was four days ago. Jimin soon fell asleep, though.

It was ok. He deserved this time to rest since he had been so busy with interviews and practice and recording. You got tired just thinking about it. You pulled him into your embrace and your heart raced when his soft and small hand reflexively held your brown and larger one. His hands were so tiny, you mused and giggled.

You suddenly felt as though loved him more in that moment. Looking outside, it looked crisp and clear. Enough to cause an involuntary shiver even though you were wrapped up safe and warm with your boyfriend cuddled in your lap. It was the perfect weather to fall in love all over again.


	12. Super Junior- Clocks: Look Who's Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie Grace is a sweet girl, but she's also a strange girl. Huge smile, big heart, and a mysterious ring. Three are running late, but one shows up on time. How?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Witchcraft? Does there need to be a warning for that? Well, there is now. Based on a small clip that I saw.

Leslie was a strange girl. The boys knew things would be odd since they were working with someone who spoke a whole language they did not know and a girl too. Fans would be iffy with that, but they liked her. She was nice and funny and her personality was so upbeat….

Still

She sometimes smelled heavily of sage and copper. Other times, lavender. Not like bottled lavender and such, but like she had been in the garden even though they had just gone for a 30 minute lunch break. There would be times she would bring up something and then during the conversation get completely lost and ask what they were talking about.

They had been talking in English. She should’ve known what they were saying, but asked anyways. The boys just chalked it up to her being a bit ditzy and forgetful. Leslie zoned out a lot too, but it didn’t bother them all that much. It was Leeteuk that noticed when she started to zone out that she played with an hourglass ring that sat on on her left middle finger and pointed it out to Shindong.

“Where’d you get that ring?” Shindong asked.

Leeteuk added, “It looks pretty cool.”

“My mom gave it to me. And thanks. You guys are so sweet and observant.” She ruffled their hair and gave them a huge smile.

When it was time to get ready for their next interview, they got dressed in their concept clothes and soon got hair and makeup done. The boys said how cute she was even though she was the most late out of Yesung, Eunhyuk, and herself. Siwon was also a bit behind, groggy, but woke up quickly since the others needed him to translate. As the two boys finished with their makeup, Leslie still had her slippers on and was blowing on her nails to get them to dry faster.

“Are you sure you’re gonna make it on time? We’re already behind.” Yesung asked the chipper female artist.

She waved away the concern, “I’ll be on time. Don’t you worry about it.”

Eunhyuk was confused and asked his friend, “How can she be on time if we’re all late?”

The blonde man shrugged and gathered his bag from his manager and got into the car with his puzzled member. They started to drive to the studio and suddenly felt cold even though the sun was beating hard outside. Everything started to change. It felt like they were going backwards as reality warped like old and wet wooden planks.

They were back in hair and makeup. What? Two managers scolded them for getting lost inside the building and were ushered into the cars they thought they were already sitting in. Once at the studio, they saw Leslie recording the scene and talking about how two of them were missing and were late.

But they weren’t that late. Yeah, they were, but they weren’t supposed to be. Eunhyuk looked at Leslie’s ring and saw that the sand inside was sparkling. He tried to get Yesung’s attention, but it had stopped by the time the vocalist looked. Leslie passed by and giggled. She held a finger to her lips and took her spot next to Donghae and Siwon.


	13. BTS- Guarded Demon: Soul of a Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin ends up being lured in by a mermaid who wishes to marry him against his will. He gets the help of her trapped sister to save himself and the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jin x Hispanic!Reader who shows up later in the story.
> 
> Warnings: Suspense, underwater.

The blonde man had gone for a walk early this morning and stopped at the sea. It was as if a voice had called him here. Looking around, he saw ocean blessed hair adorned with a crown of seashells and pearls. She was absolutely beautiful and magical, so much so that Jin had to wipe his eyes to make sure he was really seeing scales. Purple and green scales that made a fishtail where human legs would supposedly be.

“Come to me. Darling come to me. My love come to me. Come to me. Come to me.” She sang and stopped when she saw the human. “Hello there. Did you hear my song, little human?”

He nodded. “Hi?” Jin pointed to her tail. “Is that real?”

She laughed, “Of course it’s real, silly. I’m a mermaid.”

“Don’t you have to hide it to humans or whatever? I thought–”

“Human movies are based off false history. We can show ourselves to whoever we want. We get to be on land as long as we want if it’s under 24 hours or we die, though. That is unless we fall in love with a human and a human falls in love with us. It doesn’t have to be romantic love either.”

“Oh wow. I never knew that.”

She smiled, “They never do. You’re very handsome by the way.”

Jin blushed, “Thank you. I know. My name is Jin by the way. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Call me Gia. Do you have time to see my kingdom? I want to show Papa my new song mate.”

Jin furrowed his brows, “Song mate?”

“We’re connected musically. No one but my song mate can hear my song.” Her eyes reflected the falling moon.

“Fate?”

“Yes. Come with me.” She held out her hand.

Without hesitation, she grabbed Jin’s hand and made him jump into the water with her. His first instinct said he was going to drown since it had all been so sudden and unexpected, but instead his eyes met hers. He was fine. He could breathe.

“Don’t let go.” She said.

The two swam to the depths of the sea. After getting through a particularly seedy sand bar, they were there. It was a beautiful underwater kingdom. Everyone’s scales were shining and the greeted the princess with a lowering of their eyes and kind smile. Gia took Jin to a special room and there were bracelets hanging on a candelabra. They were made out of seashells and bound by brown kelp.

“Put this on. You’ll be able to breathe and understand our language.”

He put on the Bracelet of Breath and made a joke about the item, calling it a Breath-let and laughing to himself about it. The Princess Gia laughed too and then told him to follow her to meet her father. He had just finished handling some business with some local children and a couple whose business got attacked during a feeding frenzy. He didn’t seem in the best mood and so Jin suggested that they do it later. Gia wasn’t listening, so she tugged him along.

“Papi, I have good news! This is Jin, he’s my song mate! I found him!”

The king was a very fit man, his abs had abs, his pecs had pecs, and there was a scar on his neck and on his eye, and he was a very scary man. However, when he smiled, it seemed like none of that mattered. He welcomed Jin as graciously as possible.

“Oh, my darling child, I am so glad you were able to find your song mate before your vocal cords gave out.” He held her cheeks and then put a large arm over Jin’s shoulder. “You, my measly land fleshling, are someone my daughter has looked hard and long for. She sang every day for years trying to find you…just like her sister.”

A sadness came over him and Gia rolled her eyes but swam to comfort her father. He thanked her and composed himself, turning his attention back on Jin.

“Just where the fuck have you been?”

It was odd hearing such a rough man say rough words with such a blinding smile. Jin explained that he was a idol, so he didn’t have much time to go to Korean beaches because he was always so busy and in other countries while on tour.

He gave a hearty laugh, “Well, I am grateful you finally decided to show up! Give this man the best room! We’ll host a party for you tomorrow. You’ll find we don’t have many rooms here, only one that you’ll need to heed until further notice.”

“What’s that?” Jin asked.

The king’s face became very dark and grim. An ominous red light seemed to surround him as he got face to face with Jin, “Don’t you dare leave your damn room without a fucking escort.” He smiled and it was all cheery and bright again with his smile. “Ok? Good.”

The Princess and several guards took Jin to his room on the third floor and made sure he had food to eat and a few backup bracelets in case anything were to happen. They didn’t want him dying on accident.

Alas, Jin couldn’t just follow the directions to stay in his room. And he didn’t really want anyone following him since he wanted to explore the castle with no intrusions. So he searched the walls for a secret exit because all castles had that, right? He found one under the coral rug and it was a set of stairs. A voice fit for heavy metal was down there, or maybe a rock ballad if they just calmed down a bit. Being Jin, he was a bit nervous but more curious to see where this path led. Going down the sandy staircase, he decided swimming down would be easier.

Was it that song bringing him here? Maybe, but he still swam. Everything had been going swimmingly, so he decided to take a chance. Once settling on the floor, Jin felt as though he needed to take a left instead of a right and two rights after that. This led him to a girl with freckles and a beautiful face in a eerie glow. He felt safe there, though. It wasn’t until then that he realized he had been so on edge. It was a new world to him after all, so he thought it was normal to feel such a way.

However, looking at this glow, this being that didn’t even seem to know he was there, Kim Seokjin felt protected. Her long dark hair floated in the atmosphere. There were two sleeping guards on either side of entrapment.

“Who are you?” The girl asked, not looking.

“Jin.” He continued to walk towards her and become part of the glow.

“No, stop!” She said right before he reached the cage she was trapped in.

Jin stopped. He could see that she had tan skin that flowed seamlessly into a glittering lavender tail.

She turned around and looked at him, “I’m (Y/N). You’re in danger. We both are, but I know how we can get out of here, song mate.”

He was confused, “I thought I was Gia’s song mate.”

“She uses that excuse all the time. Her voice can call any human she wants. You’re not safe here. Gia hasn’t told you the real reason why you’re down here. She wants you to marry her.”

“She what now? How do you know this?”

“She’s my older sister, and she tries to get cute guys to marry her by saying they are her song mate, that it’s fate. If they say no, she drowns them or locks them up. They die down here, Jin. I try to get them to come to me by using my Heart Song. That usually doesn’t work, so I just use the Come to Me song like Gia does. This is the first time my Heart Song has worked.”

He blinked, “So you’re actually my Song Mate?”

The trapped girl nodded.

The confused idol was now scared, “Ok, I believe you. I don’t wanna get married to anyone but you. I have a life that I quite enjoy on the surface that you’re obviously supposed to be a part of. How come you’re down here in the first place?”

(Y/N) sighed, “My magic is stronger than my sister’s since I’m a Siren and she’s not, so I’ve been locked up here to make sure I can’t do anything to stop her. I’m pretty sure she faked my death in order to get the throne.”

“She did, but Sirens are bad. They’re basically demons.”

She looked away, dark hair twisting and hovering around her head, “Only if their hearts get consumed by darkness.”

“Well, I can already tell you’re not like that. There’s too much light coming from you.“ Jin said, getting her to smile. “Alright, so how do we get you out? How do I stop her?”

“You have to sing. I know it’s dumb, but you have to sing that melody on the wall to help me get out of here. I can take it from there. Once they see I’m still alive, they’ll throw her in here instead and I can fix things.”

Jin scratched his head, “How come no one else has been able to free you?”

“They don’t have the range.” She pouted. “If you can’t do this, at least try to get out on your own.”

The talented idol chuckled and sang the high notes carved into the wall. As soon as he did, they disappeared and the cage went away. (Y/N) was free.

“Let’s get that bitchy fishy, huh?”

Jin laughed, “Nice.”

The two then entered the castle’s main room. They arrived during an argument between the King and Gia. She wanted the throne and was irate that she wasn’t getting it yet. He said that the search for (Y/N) wasn’t over yet, and so she wasn’t getting the crown until her sister’s death had been confirmed.

“You can call off the search, Papi. I never died.”

He started to cry, “(Y/N), is that you? My darling baby girl! Gia said you died!”

“Your daughter has been trapped in a cage that Gia put her in.” Jin stated and folded his arms. He then gave an unforgiving glare to the traitor. “Also, I’m her Song Mate, not yours!”

“Is this true?”

The innocent Siren nodded, “It is. That puta in a puka necklace trapped me!”

Within seconds, Gia was thrown into the Trench and a celebration was held to welcome the rightful princess back to the people. Jin was having a great time, but he pulled his Song Mate to the side in the middle of it all.

“I have to go back to the surface. I’ll come back when I can so we can plan a wedding–”

She giggled, the pearls in her hair glistening in the light.

“What?”

(Y/N) held his hands, “A Song Mate is something that is so much more than a betrothed. Not everyone can find theirs, so even if I never see you again it’s enough to know that you’re mine and that we have an irreplaceable connection. Also, I thought Land Males hated getting married.”

“I’ve never felt so attached to someone in my life, (Y/N). If I don’t marry you, then I won’t marry anyone.”

“Then the next time you come to the ocean, we shall get wed. Until then, you have a life on land to get back to.”

It wasn’t long until Jin was flying to California for K-con. He had tried to go to the beach more often to see her again, but he never saw her. They were Song Mates, so they would find each other when the time was right. Still, he missed her so much. The day after the convention, the boys had 24 hours to do whatever they wanted. Most of them slept or played games. Jin got a slushie and went for a walk.

That’s when he heard it again. (Y/N). He ran to the closest ocean until she was right there waiting for him.


	14. Seventeen- Music While Doing Laundry: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Vernon found each other through a love of ever changing music genres. One day, you're doing laundry where only of you makes it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Main character dies, angst, ghost

You and your boyfriend Vernon were really getting into rock music as of late. Maybe it was because the sense of freedom and poetry mimicked your current experience of moving in together. Perhaps it was the fact that you two were just music lovers and it just so happened that rock music consumed the souls you still had somehow. Either way, you two were having a laundry day in full eyeliner and chokers.

It was a short walk to the laundry room at the end of the hall. You carried the detergent and dryer sheets while he carried the whites and the towels in two different bags. By the time you had done several trips back and forth and were waiting for the pinks to finish drying, your foundation threatened to run. It was a hot day and you were both in black. Your blue haired boyfriend turned on your rock song, the one that made you fall in love with the genre.

_Have you lost your way?  
Living in the shadow of the messes that you made  
And so it goes  
Everything inside your circle starts to overflow._

Vernon began to slow dance with you in the laundry room. You giggled and maneuvered your spiked bracelets to make sure it didn’t stab him in the neck. As you swayed back and forth, you two just enjoyed the moment and hoped no one walked in to ruin it. Then he kept sniffing. You lifted your head off his chest.

“What is it?”

It was like fire but with a bit of spice. You both looked at the dryer. The lint tray had been stuck for weeks and no one was supposed to use it. Someone had. It was gonna blow. The two of you rushed towards the door hand in hand. A hanger caught one of the loops on Vernon’s choker, and you tried to go back to help him even though the heels impeded your speed.

_You give back what you give away  
So don’t look back on yesterday  
Wanna scream out, no more hiding  
Don’t be afraid of what’s inside _

“Go!” He quickly shoved you out the door and you fell back as the broken dryer exploded.

You screamed.

A month later, you still hadn’t brought yourself to do anything. You looked more punk rock with mascara dripping down your face, but your heart felt empty. The love of your life had died. Music had gone with him. You wandered around your best friend’s house while they were out and saw that they had some laundry in the washer still. You decided to move it to the dryer when a presence appeared hugging you from behind.

“Just remember, you are not alone in the aftermath~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine him coming up behind you like floating and all blue. I made moodboard that gives a bit more insight on peaches-of-1 so if you just type in his name there, I'm sure you'll find it. Also. _I am so behind omg. Like I haven't written in a few days, **yikes**._


	15. Monsta x- Not a Normal Pet: Bork?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are your glasses? How did you run out of contacts so soon? What's this random puppy doing here? Well, it's cold out, so you should take it in at least for the time being. You call your boyfriend Kihyun to help. It's a lot more than a domestic puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun x Reader. No real warnings. If there are any you think I should add, please let me know.

Kihyun came over because you said you needed help identifying a type of dog that had wandered into your apartment. He came over as soon as he saw your text but wondered why you couldn’t tell for yourself until he remembered. You had broken your glasses and lost your contacts, so you wouldn’t be getting a new pair until Wednesday. You were severely nearsighted and there was no way you were about to let a stray animal get too close.

You kissed him as you let him in.

“So, where’s the puppy?” He asked.

You pointed to the bathroom, “It was stinky, so I ran some water in the bathtub. It jumped in on its own.”

Your boyfriend walked into the room and gasped. That was a baby wolf. It was obvious in its coloring and it looked sort of like a husky, but not. He started to laugh and you asked why in the most oblivious tone of voice ever.

“Babe, you got a wolf pup in your bathtub.”

“Really? Wow. Should we just put it back outside for the mom to find? They’re pack animals, so they’ve gotta be searching.”

Kihyun picked up the pup who seemed rather friendly and dried it off, “Sure, but let’s give them some milk first. Wouldn’t want it to die of hunger before they–”

The pup sneezed and fur turned into skin. The fat stayed, but the creature he was holding was now a human baby and no longer a small pup. The idol screamed and nearly dropped them. The genitalia said boy.

You screamed when he screamed, “What happened?”

“N-nothing. I thought it peed on me, but it was just water.”

You laughed, “Oh, you silly boy. I’ll go get the milk. Might take a while since I’m sorta blind, but you’ve got your hands full.”

To himself, Kihyun said, “You have no idea.”

Once you left the room, your boyfriend worked on drying off the baby that cooed and giggled quietly in his arms. Then he started to wonder how they were going to find the parents. Did this baby have parents or was he abandoned?

There was a knock on the door. Kihyun got it and saw two very tired adult women. Well, their softer features and prominent chest signaled women, but he decided not to say anything until he noticed how trained their eyes were on the child.

“Werewolf baby?”

“Yes.” The taller asked, “Crescent moon birthmark on hip?”

Kihyun lifted the baby up and saw a path of darker skin in the lunar shape, “Yep. Here’s your baby. My girlfriend found him in wolf form and took him in.”

The shorter one grabbed the child and put it in a blanket. The child reached up towards them and kicked its tiny feet.

“You and your partner have our eternal protection. Thank you for looking after him.”

The pink-haired idol closed the door and sighed. You arrived with milk and asked who it was at the door. Kihyun looked at the door and then at you who were none the wiser. He did this several times before saying the complete and utter truth.

“It was the owners, and I think I need something stronger than milk to drink.”


	16. TWICE- Angular: Don't Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun is having a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flash fiction. _**Death warning.**_ Not a main character.

“If anyone even looks at me the wrong way today, they’re gonna die” Dahyun said on the way to Music Bank.

Everyone thought she was just being dramatic or going through a mood swing, but some still comforted her. Others laughed and loved their silly best friend and group member.

It wasn’t until that one borderline stalker gave her a glance and looked like he had seen all of hell’s demons that the other got worried.He seized on the floor as the nine girls were quickly ushered past.

“Told you so.” Dahyun said with her head held high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this the day OF. I am behind. Don't worry, I will write more about TWICE to make up for this being so short.


	17. KARD-Tarot Cards: Trust in the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the soul of a Tarot card, the members of KARD remember their past lives as they are brought to a new world for an important mission. To save it from impending doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings that I can think of. Lemme know if there are any you think I should add.

Light spread, and J Seph only knew two things. He was The Chariot and this was not where he was before. This was a whole new world of light and possibilities that he couldn’t wait to experience and travel. His heart told him that he had to find three others for his journey to officially get started as his head was beginning to recall his past life.

He felt stuck there, like there was nothing left in life for him to do. Even if he had wanted to so something, he lacked the motivation to do it. Even one thing in his path was too much for him to deal with and so he gave up. It was too easy to say “No, I won’t.” instead of “Yes, I will. Yes, I can.” Why? How had he even gotten to this new world? Maybe finding the others would help him figure it out.

So he began to move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dark-haired woman awoke feeling as if all her wrongs had been righted. It wasn’t even her who had done the wrong thing. People from home had treated her with such unfairness and hatred. And for what? Wanting the right thing? Wanting things to be in perfect balance? It wasn’t her fault that she was both to want Justice. And yet they had nearly killed her because of a current ruling.

Before she had a knife through her chest, Somin had been transported to wherever she was now. She saw nothing but a crumbling throne before her. It was where she used to sit in the other world, but her intuition told her that it was no longer where she belonged. She stood and dusted off her suit.

And she began to walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His own friend. Someone he had trusted for years had turned on him. Matthew was taken to the pyre to be set ablaze. He had been double crossed and there was nothing he could do to fight against it. Was there? No, no, no. Impossible. They blamed him, and maybe it was his fault that all of this happened. Just where did he go wrong? Why did no one tell him before things got so bad?

“We did. You refused to listen.” his Lovers told him before striking the match.

“They were right.” The tall man thought as he awoke no longer covered in flames. To him, it was a miracle he woke up at all. What was this place? It had a feeling distinctly different from his home world. There was someone he needed to find. The feeling of such was overwhelming. A fork in the road is where he woke up. It was clear that the left was so much easier to traverse which would be good because he had no idea where he was going.

He went to the right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had no idea what she was doing but decided to do it anyways. Jiwoo used everything at her disposal but in private. Everyone was suffering. She needed them here and now. She wasn’t that good at being a Magician yet, but this was something that had to be done. Calling on ancient spells, she summoned The Lovers, Justice, and The Chariot to her world to help bring a sense of moving forward in a righteous way and love was always the way.

Although they hadn’t all landed in the same spot, they were heading towards each other. Towards her. That’s all she needed. Once they were here, they could fix things. Maybe even save the world if everything went well. Honestly, if things didn’t go well, they were all doomed. She would have brought them to their ends.

But still, she waited for them to arrive.


	18. BTS- Twins: Duality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is possessed by his twin brother Agust D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Warnings: Possession, death mention** _

You know those theories about what happens when one twin eats the other in the womb and stuff? Sure, stuff like that happens, but what if both came out fine? What if one dies in a tragic occult accident and possesses his twin brother?

Yoongi knew.

His twin brother Agust D had become a part of the idol’s life for some time now. It was weird, but it wasn’t too bothersome to Yoongi. The two were different. Fans called it his duality without knowing how dual it was.

Min Yoongi never wanted to do anything more than write and produce songs for other people. He was humble and sweet and thoughtful. His favorite time was quiet time. All he needed was himself and a piano to be happy. Agust D–on the other hand–wanted, no needed the spotlight. His hands ached to have a microphone in one hand while the other cupped his ear to hear the cheers of a thousand fans. He was the reason they began to rap in the underground and tried out for BigHit.

Together, when things were balanced, it was Suga. That was the name they agreed on to debut with and began to represent the moments when they agreed or were able to work together with minimal arguments. It was usually Suga on the less than savage raps and interviews since Agust D was Yoongi’s confidence. In some way, one wouldn’t exist without the other.

Even though they didn’t agree on lots of things, when a fluffy bed was involved, they always said yes. It didn’t even have to be a bed. Anyplace their body could get a good nap in was good enough for them. They just really liked sleep. In fact, they had just woken up from a nap and were thinking about how Min Yoongi’s lyrics and Agust D’s stage presence became known as a member of the world’s most popular boy group. Venom could learn a thing or two from them.


	19. TWICE- Scorched: A Small Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon is having trouble with her fire powers. She shoves herself in the freezer when they threaten to go off. Jeongyeon is there to help her though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only warning is angst.

This new choreography was hard on the knees and Nayeon really hated the dress she had to wear. It showed too much. It revealed all her secrets. Even though they’d be covered up with makeup, the burns were still there. There weren’t a lot of people like her with the power of destruction of flames and heat not only in her heart but spraying from her hands even if they had not been instructed to. Nayeon’s literal fire power was something she has struggled to control ever since puberty.

There wasn’t anyone to help her, so she just hid it. She didn’t let herself get too excited or too sad or else the flames would come and ruin everything. When she got “too emotional” for her own liking, she would go sit in the cafeteria kitchen. Not just the kitchen, but the freezer. One of the servers had the gift of wind, and so she did her best to keep an area cleared out just for the young and troubled idol.

Nayeon had run out of the practice room and made a beeline for the freezer. She had gotten too frustrated and could feel her blood boiling, a sign that her magic was coming to the surface. The dumb red dress angered her even more as if it was a reminder of what she couldn’t control. She sat with her arms around her knees sobbing and sniffling. There was a knock.

“Occupied!” She yelled and continued to cry but more quietly. The water droplets evaporated as they rolled down her cheeks.

The door opened anyways, and Jeongyeon was there. Nayeon tried to hide her face from her member and repeated her earlier sentiments of wanting to be left alone.

She came in anyways, “Jihyo is calming the other girls down. We’re all worried for you, so I decided to see where you went. And you wonder why you can’t control your powers.”

“You don’t even have powers, how would you know?” she yelled to the ground.

The short haired girl chuckled, “I don’t?”

A warm feeling was felt on Nayeon’s arm, but it wasn’t a hand. Looking at Jeongyeon, the dark haired idol saw a flame coming from her friend’s hand. It was a beautiful red-orange and looked like it had been drawn or photoshopped very well. With wide eyes, she looked at the other girl not believing what she was seeing. The blonde cupped her other hand over it and when revealed once more, the flame was in the shape of a heart. Then it went out.

“How have you tried to control your powers? By not using them?”

“I never had a teacher with my type of magic before, and with our constant schedule, it’s not like I have time to look for one let alone actually go to the lessons. And where else am I supposed to go to make sure my powers don’t burn everything down?”

Jeongyeon stood up and held out her hand, “Come with me. I’m your teacher now.”

Nayeon felt a strange feeling nestling in her chest. It wasn’t the usual burn she came to know related to hating her powers. Instead it was something like…hope? Maybe. There was a chance she wouldn’t be so scared of herself. She wasn’t alone anymore, and she had someone who actually knew how to help her.

“You know how they say ‘hope is a thing with feathers’?” The younger girl asked.

“Mmhmm.”

She giggled, “I think you just grew a pair of wings.”


	20. Blackpink- Wind + Breakable: A Doll's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a part 1 to the other Blackpink story I've done within this challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Warning:_** Implied death

You were so happy to have found them! They were your prized possessions. Four beautiful dolls made out of the most perfect porcelain that was ever created. They weren’t baby dolls, no. You wanted dolls just as mature as you were, so you got Rosé, Lisa, Jisoo, and Jennie who were popular and not like the other cutesy dolls everyone else had. Yeah, you liked cute things. You were a cute thing, but no one ever thought so. That didn’t matter.

The other girls in your neighborhood would be so glad to see them. They were the last ones in stock as well. Soon, word got around and you were right. You texted your father that you would have friends coming over after school.

But still, the dolls themselves just sat and sat and sat. Dusted off every once in a while. Not to be played with. No way. Just pretty dolls to be looked at and admired and only touched with the utmost care. She was popular now. People knew who she was.

They “loved” her. Praised her for having the dolls in her possession.

The door hadn’t been closed all the way. If so, it would’ve locked automatically. But she was preoccupied. He came in and said the room was stuffy. The girls dolls thought about how happy they were, but it was more like just dealing with their current lives. The four dolls were meant to be played with. It was why they had been created with so much strong material in the first place. Sure, they were fragile, but they wanted to be held.

There were two doors. The large white door where the big ones entered and the sliding one made of glass. The girls watched from behind the crystal barrier. They watched eyes and no hands. Many girls a few boys. Their owner. Her owner, father. He was here now.

Jisoo and Lisa were taken down from their stands the most. Contact with the big ones was often for them. Only when the girl was alone, she’d hold onto Rose. Jennie was off limits. Too pretty to be handled. Too soft to be cuddled. She was sad, but her painted on smile never faded.

The father opened up the window and left. Open. Exposed. Glass door slowly rolled to the right and there was a gust of wind. It threw them off balance, but they wanted freedom. It was so close. Another gust of wind. Too strong. Broken. Shattered.


	21. Hwarang- Monster Movie: Popcorn Bowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung invites over the cast of Hwarang to hang out at his place to watch a movie. He even bought a new bowl big enough to hold all the popcorn he had bought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Warning_** : Creepy stuff, monsters, slime

It was just a movie with the cast mates of his show Hwarang who had time in their schedule. Almost everyone would be able to show up and the young actor was excited to see all of them again. He even bought a huge red popcorn bowl with strange inscriptions on it. The packaging called it “enchanted” but it just looked cool to him. Perfect for a simple movie night.

That’s all it was supposed to be, until the rain started. Taehyung was good and helped them from their cars with an umbrella because he didn’t want them to get wet. He greeted the older actors respectfully and with a huge smile. In the end, only two of the members of the Hwarang cast could show up for tonight. They were doing finishing touches on their outfits for tomorrow’s masquerade party.

Also, it was the day before Halloween. Lots of them had things to get done before the big day. A few of them had kids too, so they probably wanted to spend time with them. All three of them were in cozy sweaters and had their eyes glued to the screen when Ara got spooked and knocked over the popcorn bowl.

The scariest part of the movie happened as soon as there was a thunder clap. All of them jumped, but she was the one who made the mess. They paused the movie and helped her pick up the pieces. They didn’t want their Taehyung getting in trouble for spilling popcorn all over the carpet. Except, nothing had spilled. The bowl floated in the air and settled in Minho’s lap. It wouldn’t even let Ara get food from it anymore.

The others just thought Minho was teasing her and jerking it away and dismissed the floating bowl bit of the night. Starting the movie again, the huge tentacle monster pantsed a fighting couple and started laughing. And then the scientist said it was getting hungry.

“What does a tentacle monster like that even eat?” a citizen sidekick asked.

Eye contact with Minho who was holding the bowl of fresh buttery goodness, “Popcorn.”

It wasn’t the glasses. A spotted purple tentacle reached out of the screen between the heads of Ara and Taehyung who sat on the floor and grabbed a handful (?) of the snack. Everyone was too scared to move and actually touch the thing, but it dropped a piece. It wasn’t just covered in butter, but also it’s slimy blue secretion.

That was it. Movie night was over. They’d meet up again some other time and do something less possessed and creepy. Taehyung would see them at the party tomorrow. He looked at the popcorn bowl and threw it out. He also looked at the popcorn and tossed it out even though he had gotten an industrial size box of it. The movie store was closed, so he just destroyed the disc and would pay to replace the movie later.

After crawling in bed, he convinced himself that it never happened. Then in the morning, Jin complained that there was blue slime on the floor. Taehyung was wide awake now.


	22. BTS- Expensive: Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon has a special day planned for his sugar baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader x Sugar Daddy!Namjoon

You were spending this day with your sugar daddy Namjoon. He said he was missing his baby girl, and needed you to come over now. As always, he sent a car to the apartment he bought you. What you didn’t know was that he would be in the car as well. No wonder he told you to wear the new periwinkle sweater dress and sterling silver earrings. He usually allowed you to wear anything you wanted to his place unless you’d be doing a scene as soon as you showed up.

When shopping, he wanted you to dress nice. It let him be able to show you off better. You were wearing black knee high boots with the outfit as well. He placed a new diamond necklace on your neck.

“There, perfect.”

“Thank you, oppa.” You said sweetly. “Where are we going today?”

He pulled you to his side and kissed your neck, “We’re going to get my girl a Halloween costume suitable for the party we’re going to this weekend.”

You smiled, “Really? This weekend?”

“You don’t have plans, do you?”

“I can always leave early.”

“Good girl.” Namjoon kissed you again. “Now, what do you want to be? Nothing’s too much for my Expensive Girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I had to. Forgive me this once.


	23. Seventeen- Unfinished Business: Before I Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of day 14 with Vernon x Reader where he has some things to do before actually passing on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : Mentions of death.

Even though most people were still in mourning for your lovely boyfriend, he never left your side. It had been five months since the accident. He had been…moody to say the least for the past few days. He was getting sick? Could ghosts even get sick? Well, he was coughing and his whole body had gone a gross green color.

“I’m not supposed to be here, (Y/N).” He said. “I am stuck in the in between because there’s some stuff I haven’t finished here on Earth. Things I need to get done before the end of the week. They gave me six months, but…I just wanted to spend it all with you.”

You scoffed, “Vernon! I love you, but if you can’t stay here without consequences, then do what you have to do. I understand.” Your hand yearned to touch your lover’s hand or his face.

He looked at you, “Sure?”

“I am. If you need my help, I’ll do it.”

Vernon’s ghostly form nodded and told you about his ex girlfriend. He never found out if the kid was his because they were safe. Still, she wasn’t the most truthful, so she could’ve done something with a tissue of his or something. You had to get the child’s blood tested. He was four years old now. After arguing with the mother for a good six hours, the four of you showed up at the hospital to get it done and compare to Vernon’s last sample.

It wasn’t his kid, but Vernon forgave her. He’d pay child support for two more months and then that was it. He was too good sometimes. Then it was time to fess up to things he had done while on earth that weren’t exactly honest. With each deed, his form slowly faded away until he could no longer even whisper his love.

Even though you cried, you knew where he was supposed to be now.


	24. Blackpink- Chop: The Big One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo wants to be more than just cute.

Jisoo watched her scene in Ddu-ddu for the hundredth time. It had only been a few days, but she had an overwhelming feeling she needed to change herself. She hadn’t done much with her look nowadays and people were saying she was too soft for their ongoing Girl Crush concept. Especially now that it was their most sensual set of songs to date. All the other members got called fierce and sexy, but Jisoo was just “cute” and “charming” and “adorably sweet”.

She was tired of it. After talking to her stylists and stuff about what she wanted to do, they told her no. They basically said it would be a breach of her contract or whatever. Jisoo scoffed and looked at the scene again. Short pink hair.

She turned on Vlive. The other girls were busy doing something and Jisoo wasn’t feeling well enough to go out today. While she waited for people to file in, she grabbed a pair of scissors from the kitchen and a placemat to catch the falling strands of hair.

“Hey, guys, now, I don’t want you to say anything. This is a secret. I might get in trouble for this, but I don’t care right now.”

She looked in the mirror she had brought with the scissors and chose an area to do first, “They call this ‘the big chop’” and she snipped.

Cutie Jisoo didn’t stop until the pile on the floor looked big enough and several band aids were on her hand because her coordination wasn’t the best. Jisoo had nicked her fingers several times. She chopped and chopped until her hair looked similar to the clip. She looked at herself from different angles while the chat went wild. All during it she was talking about how she felt like she was being babied. For the first time in what felt like days, Jisoo smiled.


	25. BTS- (Graveyard) Picnic: Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook x Reader fic where you two spend the evening at a graveyard to share a meal together. A hungry kitten interrupts, but it's so cute that you just have to forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Warnings_** : It gets kinda creepy at the end, mentions of death, graveyard setting, breaking and entering

This was the last time you’d get to have a date with your Kookie before he had to go and serve with the other members, so you wanted to make it special. It was a week before their schedules would be packed again and he wanted to have a picnic with you. That was a great idea, so you spent the last few nights creating Halloween themed dishes to take with you. Being the great partner that you were, you planned everything.

The next day, you two showed up at Han River dressed in all black and white formal wear. You held Jungkook’s hand and took him to a graveyard.

“Where’d you get those bolt cutters from?”

“I stashed them here because the groundskeeper is an old ex of mine. We planned this together before I found out they were a good for nothing.” You sighed. “So I wanted to do this with someone I loved.”

Jungkook smiled, “You love me~”

“Very much.” You kissed him before telling him to catch the lock, so it wouldn’t make too much noise.

Then you two set up a galaxy patterned blanket on top of the parts of the lot which had not yet been filled with bodies yet. There were squid ink noodles and pumpkin flavored things perfect for such a spooky date.

A kind black cat started to circle and meow loudly. Jungkook fed it some of the salmon off of the sushi you had made, and it soon befriended the two of you. After a quick peek, the two of you found out the kitten was a he and he curled up in Kookie’s lap. He decided to name it JeoSeung Saja The stars shone brightly above as you two finished eating the meal you prepared.

The black cat started to meow loudly and in the direction of the largest grave. You thought he was just being silly. It suddenly got really cold, like death itself was going to punish you for intruding on his precious lands. You met your boyfriend’s eyes and decided it was time to go. You quickly packed up and Saja and got the heck out of there.


	26. BTS- Under the Bed: Bed, Bows, and My Baby Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jimin Single Dad AU in which Na Haeun is his 9 year old daughter. Something spooks her, but nothing's there...or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings except cuteness and mentions of divorce.

Jimin rolled over expecting hot morning breath to make sure he got a right start to the day, but there had been no morning breath for two years. Only his own which currently smelled of whiskey. Jimin brushed his silver hair back and looked at his phone for today’s schedule. Ah, dance practice with his dongsaengs.

All the hyungs were currently serving, so it was just the three of them in the studio and at practice nowadays. Jimin had no interest in rapping, so Jungkook mostly did it with Taehyung giving a brassy line or two if the song required it. It was sort of cute how Namjoon would send them notebooks filled with songs and stray lyrics every once in a while.

He was just working in America, mostly, so he had lots of free time to just sit down and write. Jimin missed his hyungs but not as much as Taehyung even though he rarely said it. They’d be done in about eight months, so it wasn’t forever.

Brush teeth. Put on shorts and a soft black sweater and then he filled up his backpack. After making sure he had everything he needed, Jimin looked at a picture of his daughter and smiled before leaving out.

There were camera men today. Right, they were supposed to be filming the dance practice today. The three boys did a run through before turning on the camera. Upbeat carnival music started to play, and Jimin giggled. He really liked the Circus Concept they were going for this time around.

Jungkook got to do some tricks first and then Taehyung pulled him out of a hat because he was Bangtan’s Bunny after all these years. Jimin got to be the ringmaster. There were two aerial performers that dropped down and background dancers who played out different aspects.

It was for their title track, “Come One, Come All.”

Only one more minute left of the song and they’d have fireworks going off in thirty seconds once they were on stage. When they were finally done, Jimin tossed his hat “into the audience” which was actually just towards the camera where a manager caught it.

Then they breathed hard. It wasn’t too hard, but it was just so fast paced. Small hands clapped and cheered.

“Dadddd, you were amazing!”

His angel’s voice made Jimin look towards the door. Haeun was there in the denim jacket her bought her last time they hung out. She spent more time with her mom since Jimin usually had work, but he had the week off before promotions began.

“Was I?” He picked her up and they did their father/daughter handshake.

She smiled, “Of course, Dad! You’re always amazing, but I wanted to say it out loud this time.”

He smiled, “How’s my dancing princess doing?”

“I’m doing good. My channel got three million subscribers the other day.”

“I know. Mommy sent me the picture.” He set her down. “Is it ok if I take a picture to let my fans know we get to hang out for the week?”

Haeun said it was ok and did a peace sign and a big smile.

Jungkook and V got high fives from her and said that she was getting prettier everyday. The maknae even had the gall to ask if she had a boyfriend yet.

“Or a girlfriend.” V butt in.

Her ponytail shook sideways, “I’m too young to date anyone, and I don’t feel like it. Boyfriends are for fun. I have enough fun dancing already.”

“I bet your dad made you say that.” Jungkook teased.

“Nope. You’re just being weird.” She giggled.

Jimin laughed as well, “That’s my girl!”

She still kissed her two uncles on their cheeks and sat in the corner while the boys went over their other stage dances. Being the natural mover she was, Haeun ended up joined her dad and learning the dance as well. Even the men had a better understanding of the dance moves once they had taught their tiny teammate for an hour.

Then it was time for lunch. The four of them went out to eat, but Taehyung was called over by Suga’s partner. Their husband had left something belonging to their twins in his cars, so V had to go give it to them. Jungkook decided to go with him.

Haeun was a curious little girl, so she asked so many things about what her dad had done while she was away. Mostly it was practice and meeting fans that he was grateful for even after all these years. Their fanbase seemed to be finally picking back up.

“Mommy says you slept with one of your fans and that’s why you lost so many. She was lying, right?”

Jimin clarified, “It was last year. Your mom and I stopped being together for 4 years, so I wanted to find another girlfriend. She’s a longtime fan, and we know each other well. This time, she asked me out and I said yes.”

His daughter looked up at him with brown tinted innocence shining in her eyes as she sipped on banana milk.

“When my other fans found out, they didn’t like it and started saying mean things about me and they started making up lies about me and the girl.”

“Why?”

He sighed and shrugged, “I don’t know, Haeun-ie. Overall, she just wanted to see what a date with me was like. We’re still friends. Do you want to meet her one day?”

Haeun nodded, “Yes!”

“Then next time we have a concert and you’re there, I’ll introduce you two. She’s a really nice girl. You two have the same favorite color.”

“Really?”

Jimin nodded and was glad to see the smile on her face. Soon enough, he was tucking her into bed and then going over some lyrics before falling asleep on top of one of the notebooks.

 

Later that night, Jimin was making sure he had enough cereal left for his daughter in the morning since she was already bathed and was going to call him any minute to brush and braid her hair.

“Dad! Dad! DAAAAAADDDDDD!!!” That wasn’t the type of voice he was expecting.

He quickly sprinted up the stairs to her pink and silver room meant to last to her adulthood with a cooking utensil in hand and also noting where the bat was near the closet. With paternal protection pounding in his chest, the looked at his frightened daughter who had her Chimmy nightgown on. She was clutching tightly onto the black ears.

“What is it, Haeun-ie?”

She pointed to the bed in fright, “Monster!”

Jimin chuckled and relaxed his stance. “Aren’t you too old to believe monsters live under the bed? You’re almost ten, sweetie pie.”

“I know what I saw!” She had her father’s signature pout and her mother’s glowing eyes.

As a dad, Jimin couldn’t resist his darling daughter when she looked like that. He decided to at least take a look underneath with the flashlight from her bedside table. There was nothing except a red bowtie underneath her bed.

With a timid voice, Haeun asked, “Do you see anything?”

“Nope. Nothing but a red bow. Probably from one of your many costumes. I’ll get it for you, so we can figure out whic–.” Jimin reached back to pick it up and suddenly jerked forward.

He started to make choked noises of being taken. He fought back saying he couldn’t be taken because he had to take care of his princess. His daughter screamed and then he chuckled as he retrieved his arm safely.

“I’m joking.” he stood up and pat her head. “There’s nothing under your bed.” He laughed at his ace dad prank and put the bow on her dresser. Then he took her to the living room so that he could brush her hair.

“That wasn’t funny!”

Jimin was a good dad, so he said that she could sleep in his bed if she really was too scared to sleep in her own. What he didn’t know was that the bow didn’t belong to his daughter and that a scaly green hand reached from under the bed to the nigh stand to get back her belonging. She clipped it into her hair and closed the portal. Maybe next time the girl would want to be her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions and comments appreciated!


	27. Super Junior- Ritual + Growing Old Together: A Simple Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has Leslie Grace as a witch in here like in my other story. She helps Shindong make his most important wish come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Warning: nonfatal stabbing, witchcraft, blood mention_ **

Shindong was worried about his friend after the accident. Too many of his friends and members weren’t part of the group anymore for too many reasons. They weren’t young kids anymore. The chances of getting into something dangerous and not having the ability to get out were higher than they had ever been. As men, they couldn’t run as fast and they weren’t as flexible as before. He didn’t want to see his dumb ass family dwindle down to nothing before they were able to have families of their own.

“Hey, Dong, what’cha readin’?” Siwon asked as they were getting hair and makeup done before starting their concert.

“Ah, you know. Just looking for places to eat after the concert. Leslie suggested some good places, so I’m checking out the menus.”

He smiled, “Oh, can I see?” And reached out for the phone.

Shindong pulled back, “No, no, no. It’ll be a surprise.”

“Siwon-ssi!” A costumer called.

“See, you gotta go anyways.”

The taller man left and the chubby man looked at his phone once more. He was actually looking for the place where Leslie asked to meet him after the concert. From the day they met, Shindong had known something was up. When she showed up before Yesung and Eunhyuk for that one interview, his suspicions had been confirmed. They had gotten closer and then the man let slip that he had very few wishes in the world. She gave him a chance to make the most important one come true.

After the concert, it was chilly outside. Leslie said she was going to go back to the hotel first and go to bed. The others said goodnight, but Shindong knew the truth. Half an hour later, he said he wasn’t feeling too good and planned to take a walk before returning to the hotel. The other members wished him well and continued the meal and drink.

Going to the middle of the nearest forest with a jacket wasn’t too hard. The creepy sounds, dying battery and lack of signal made him jumpy, though. Where was she?

“Shindong~over here~” Leslie’s voice rang out from his left side.

He went towards it and stopped when he saw what looked like an enchanted cave. It glowed in a way in which most caves did not. Also, those stairs. Shindong was sure most caves in the middle of the woods did not naturally have stairs made of white marble. Still, Leslie was there and so he went down them. She was covered in glowing markings and her eyes matched that golden light.

“Did you bring everything?”

Shindong emptied his pockets of possessions, only one of them were his. The others belonged to the other members. Scarves and socks and rings and other things they had worn recently. Leslie approached and lifted up a crumpled up piece of tissue paper.

“What is this? Whose is this?”

He smiled, “My roommate’s after watching his favorite porno.”

“He sneezed in this?” She dropped it quickly.

“Not the upper body.” Shindong chuckled.

She gagged for a moment, “If it works, it works. Anyways, put them in the middle of the circle.”

A rounded rune had been drawn on the floor in red paint. Well, the idol assumed it was paint for his own comfort. He placed them in the center and then Leslie began to chant. A violently soft red glow came from the circle around him. She spoke Spanish, but it sounded older than time itself. He markings on her body became more intense as she continued to speak. Shindong looked around himself.

“We’re almost done. Just missing one more thing.”

“What is it? I brought everything.” He was concerned.

Leslie reached into her back pocket, “Make your wish. Make it as loud as possible and with your whole heart. If not, you’ll die.”

Shindong swallowed, “D-die? As in death as in–”

She nodded, “Make your wish. Now.” In a swift movement, a dagger was pulled from the Latin pop singer’s pocket and plunged into the Korean idol’s chest, into his heart.

He shut his eyes tight as felt as if all the wind had been taken out of his chest. Time stood still and sped up all at the same time. The past, present, and future of several people that weren’t him passed in front of his eyes.

Then it was morning. His roommate Leeteuk woke him up and told him not to be late. Even though he hadn’t drank much last night, Shindong had a wicked hangover. His head hurt the most. Maybe a shower would wake him up. After washing his hair and letting the warm water run all over his body, Shindong looked in the mirror and noticed a scar was on his chest, right over his heart. Then he remembered. His wish.

_I want Super Junior to grow old **together**. _


	28. BTS- Scarf: Bundled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin x Male where Jin is running late and finds a red scaf of fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy cuteness

The older idol was running late to his military orientation. It was just a practice run, and he was late because of him. His eye, his lips...they had only met today, but he hoped he would see the man again.

After finishing up a breakfast pastry and a nice cup of warm coffee, he braved this cold fall day to get where he needed to go. He checked the way he was taking and made sure it wouldn’t have a lot of traffic since he wanted to take his time today. It was orientation, so he would be busy all day. Jin had told Yoongi and Hoseok to go ahead of him and that he’d show up later.

Then he lost his ticket. He just had it, so the idol decided to look for it instead of buying a new once. There was no way he would take a bus. It’s not that he was too good for the bus, but he got bothered too much while riding it. Fans were great, but he wanted this day for himself and to do his duty. They could dress casually today, so Jin wore a long wool coat and a tan scarf that he stepped on and fell over.

No, it wasn’t his scarf. This one was red and just sitting on the ground. Someone must’ve lost it. Jin decided to take it with him and give it to the police station since that’s where the owner would go after they saw it was no longer where it had been. Then it hit him. Maybe Jin should go to the station and see if anyone had given them his ticket.

On his way there, a man’s voice called out his name, “Kim Seokjin!”

He turned around and saw the most beautiful man ever. That was saying a lot because up until two seconds ago, he thought that it was him. This man however. He was dressed in a tight black sweater and jeans. A jacket was tied around his waist.

The man bowed, “Hello. It seems as though this were fate.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have your train ticket and you have my scarf. Thank you for finding it.”

Any normal person would’ve just handed over the article of clothing and then received his missing ticket, instead, Jin couldn’t stop staring. Why was this man so alluring? His heart started pounding in his chest.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, oh, right. Sorry. You’re just so beautiful I forgot how to think.”

The man chuckled as he received his scarf. He gave Jin the train ticket and wrapped the wool fabric around his neck.

“I’ll be able to tell my daughter that I met her favorite idol today. She’ll never believe me.”

Jin smiled, “Shall we take a picture then, to make sure she does?”

The picture was taken and the two men spoke for a bit. It wasn’t until the man asked where he was going that Jin suddenly remembered. He thanked the man and ran off. Getting to his seat just in time, he stood when he was told to stand. Yoongi asked where he had been, but Jin waved it away. The official looking man introduced the commanders.

One of which was wearing a red scarf.


	29. BTS- Time to Say Goodbye: Forever Doesn’t Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Warnings: Animal death mention, funeral, angst, sadness.** _

“I think BTS will stay together forever.” That’s what Jimin said and he meant it with his whole entire heart.

The boys were best friends. They had seen each other grow up and mature, even surviving the ordeal of having to enlist in the army for two years. They went in groups of two after the three oldest did their time protecting and serving their country as best they could. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. It just wasn’t. Wasn’t there anything he could do, or could’ve done?

There had to have been. Why didn’t he see it until he was too late? Everyone was in tears because he meant a lot to everyone. Even the fans were devastated to see someone they loved so much no longer moving. The discovery even happened while Jimin was on vlive, instantly shutting off the camera after Taehyung came into the room crying.

“He’s not breathing!” He said and hugged his hyung.

Tae had been rooming with Yoongi and the look of fear on his face was terrible. Everyone hugged and comforted the young member who seemed like he had forgotten how to smile these days.

Setting a flower on top of the casket, Taehyung sniffled, “Goodbye, Tannie.”

He was as much a part of BTS as any of the other members. Although Yeontan was a dog and wasn’t expected to live as long compared to his human companions, there was always hope until now.


	30. Monsta X- A Singular Candle: One’s Own Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Monsta X fic where Hyungwon is a wizard who makes a mistake that causes everything to go up in flames.

He was at fault, and he knew it. His members knew it too, but promised to keep their mouths shut. More like they had been enchanted not to. Hyungwon was a powerful wizard. It was something he had been practicing since predebut and was a practice than ran through his family for years. He wasn’t going to be the one to stop that, so he kept up his skills even when his body was ragged after practice. That was the only rule of the family coven “Don’t use magic to improve yourself” because all magic came with a price.

Except, this one time he did. Hyungwon just wanted to end his cold. He found the least lethal spell and it said that he would just experience some fatigue instead of a full out cold for all the days he would’ve been sick. What he didn’t intend was to fall asleep during a simple rock enchantment. He was making it for all his other members because their last comeback before enlistment began was coming up soon.

No wonder they said not to fall asleep with a lit candle nearby. The silver haired man had fallen asleep and the flame had spread from a single wax candle to the whole building. Luckily, everyone came out unharmed, but now he knew why it was bad to use magic on oneself.

“Hyungwon, your mom’s on the phone!” His manager called.

He closed his eyes and sighed. His mom would curse him out and then actually curse him for the damage he had caused.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If eight people could go to the masquerade with the idol of their dreams. Who would it be and what would they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a thing I wanted to do for me and my friends. It’s much later than I wanted it to be, so I cut a whole bunch out. I will do a better version next year, I promise.

“Hey, Farai?” Kelly knocked on your bedroom door.

“Yeah?” You asked, looking over at her from your bed.

She pointed behind her, “It’s lunch time. I suggest you hurry up and eat because I have a feeling we won’t have a long break for dinner once the photoshoot starts.”

I got up by nearly falling off the bed, “Oh shit. I almost forgot we had that today.”

We headed to the kitchen where five other girls were scarfing down bread, cereal, and breakfast pastries. There was a huge bowl of fruit in the middle of the table that was being picked at as well. Brielle and Nerea were talking to each other in Spanish and teaching each other words that didn’t show up in the other’s region as usual. Fifteen year old Nerea was from Spain while the older dark haired girl was not.

“Farai, did you see where I put Milo’s toy that he tore up? I wanna get a new toy but the same brand for him.” Mia asked.

“It’s on top of the xbox.” I said, picking a good coffee to start my day with.

After about an hour of chatter and food, the managers came in to make sure all our faces were clean and we were ready to head out. We pulled up our face masks and grabbed our bags before piling in to our vans. I prayed that the pimple on my cheek would be gone by the time the masquerade happened after the makeup artist pointed it out. Shelby was nearby getting dressed in a student’s uniform.

The concept for today was cutesy, high school, and pastel much to Kelly’s dismay. She put up with the bubblegum pink skirt since tomorrow’s would be sci-fi. There were a total of seven girls in Goddess Eye, BigHit’s first girl group. All of us were assigned a Greek goddess to represent. It was a way to keep us in charge of the fandom and to be more deserving of the obsessive praise we were going to get.

I was Iris, so a lot of my clothes had rainbows on it. Mia was Athena, so a lot of her outfits had glasses which was good for her since she actually wore them. Brielle’s closet was filled with mostly white and creamed colored things since she was Eirenne who’s the goddess of peace.

Hobi’s partner wasn’t a part of the group, but we were still friends. She was going as Princess Serenity while Hoseok was going to be the best darn Tuxedo Mask there was. Her name was Sara, but she wasn’t a she all the time. She was a world famous author working on her second book.

Nerea was Nyx because her features suited dark makeup and was a direct contrast to Shelby who got to claim Aphrodite because she was a beautiful and mostly confident girl. They kept the styles mostly similar, but Shelby got more glitter on her outfits. Kelly was Bia, the personification of raw force because of her inner strength and often dealt with fire during shoots. Last but not least was Syd who usually carried some form of a bow and arrow because of her goddess being Artemis.

Cutesy goddesses in high school worked like so:

Iris = Painter  
Athena = Bookworm  
Eirenne = Garden club  
Nyx = Goth/occult  
Aphrodite = Popular girl  
Bia = Debate team  
Artemis = Archery club

All of us liked guys in one way or another, so we had a male model who we would take photos with and had shot our first music video with. We were still trainees, so it was just check in sort of music video to make sure progress was being made. When it was time to break for dinner, catering came in the form of our loving boyfriends with takeout. It was the best surprise after such a tiring day even though the day wasn’t even over yet. Namjoon hugged me so tightly and said I was softer than usual. It was my fluffy red robe since we were shooting in a freezing cold warehouse.

“I was just about to check the poll. Wanna look with me?” I asked.

Everyone had sat on the couches or the carpeted floor of the waiting room and took care of business with the loves of their lives. The poll was going well. About 4 million people had voted on it, and only six hours had passed. It was basically a tie which wasn’t great news. Still, at least the decision was off of my shoulders. Then it was back to shooting concept pictures. The boys left, and we all had renewed energy to make it through the rest of the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting ready for the event was an ongoing struggle though. Shelby decided to help her Masquerade date finalize his costume, and that was easy enough.

“I’m nervous, Kookie. Are you sure it’s ok for you to go with me?” She sneezed at the slightly toxic scent coming from her scalp.

Shelby’s hair had been freshly dyed to a dramatic red shade. She had really long hair, so the fifteen year old was going in as Rapunzel. Jungkook could’ve gone as any old prince, but Flynn Rider was his choice. Flynn with a princely flair.

“The contest winnesr got sick, so of course it’s fine that I’m taking my best friend and fellow idol from the same company with me instead.”

She twirled her wavy hair on her finger, “It’s just that–”

Jungkook laughed, “Just what?” The movement of fabric stilled for a moment. “You’re my friend, Shelby. Nerea is Jimin’s friend, so they’re going together. Why are you so stressed about it?” The pout in his voice was obvious.

The girl paced around the chair she could no longer stand to sit in, “You could’ve gone with anyone, Kookie. I don’t wanna ruin your night of drinking and partying because I’m fifteen and can’t do the things that you want to. I’m sure if you asked–”

“You’re an awesome girl, Shelby. The kids go home early, anyways. You’ll keep me under control.” He sighed contently. “Ya ready?”

“Yes.” She couldn’t help the smile that came over her face. “Let’s see what we’re working with.”

Jungkook came out in his outfit. White sleeves of a dress shirt peeked out of a blue high collar tunic with a brown sash over it that was tied at his waist. Khakis were tucked into brown boots, and he started making a strange looking face. Shelby giggled. The outfit was amazing!

“But what is that face you’re doing?” She covered her mouth as she laughed.

He puckered his lips and raised his eyebrow, “I’m doing the thing. The uh, the Smoulder! He does it in the movie. I’ve been practicing.”

She placed his blue mask on his face, “No one is even going to see ya eyebrows.”

His lips turned into a pout, “Ah, you’re right, but how do I look?”

“Amazing!”

He placed Shelby’s floral crown on top of her head and then turned her around to face the huge mirror. She was still a bit chubby after training, but they hadn’t started too long ago. Anyways, Shelby was the cutest human being on this plant. Jungkook made sure she knew that too, by pinching her cheeks and kissing her forehead. The older maknae put his hand on the red-head’s back and spun her around.

“You and I are going to be the stars of the masquerade, my dear. All eyes will be on the cutest member of BigHit Entertainment, and me.” He spun her out and smiled at her smile. Jungkook then hugged her. “So don’t feel bad, ok?”

Shelby rolled her eyes, “Ok.” and hugged her best friend in return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brielle was getting her hair done to refresh the lighter parts of her balayage. That way, it would be all settled by the time the masquerade came around. Her stylist gave her compliments and said that she was doing much better at taking care of her hair.

“Thanks. It’s hard work, but worth it to hear you say that.”

“BRIELLE!!!” Kelly came in with a super decorated box and a huge smile on her face.

For some reason, she was also wearing striped leggings and no shoes. And no shirt. Her manager was racing after her with a robe, but nothing was gonna stop Kelly when she was like this.

“Yeah? What is it? Ya sounded like a banshee.”

Kelly put the robe on after placing the box in Brielle’s lap. Her manager took a seat in a nearby chair, and the hairdresser leaned on the back of it since all the foil was already set up in the idol’s hair. Brielle opened it and their masks were in there. She gasped and lifted her pink and gold one up.

“It’s so pretty! Jin’s gonna love his too!” She looked into the box again and then at Kelly. “Where’s yours?”

The other girl pulled out a mask made to look like it was cracking but still beautiful as it was painted in blue and black around the eyes with gold accents making it more stunning. Perfect for Alice.

She smiled, “I love it so much. I’m gonna see where Jooheon is, so I can see him in person, but…”

They weren’t public yet. A strange girl coming to his practice or a nearby hotel room would be sketchy to say the least. And if someone were to recognize them…Kelly looked down, but Brielle held her hand.

“Hey. Go see him. I’m sure he misses you just as much as you miss him.”

Kelly laughed, “He does. It’s all he’s been saying all day.”

“Then put on a fucking face mask, some glasses, and a hoodie and go see your man once you confirm his location.” Brielle gave her member a stern look. “Girl. He loves you. I know you love him. Go be a couple. You’re getting to go first, so make sure you have something to show for it.”

Meaning they were the first of the Goddess Eye girls to go public with their relationship probably because it was the one that needed the most damage control with them being from different companies. Kelly hugged her friend and rushed out to go see her Monsta X bf and give him his mask. She did in fact wear the outfit described by Brielle but also decided to wear his favorite skirt and some combat boots for comfort. It was kinda chilly, so spooky stockings with bats printed on them were a must.

Jooheon was at dance practice, so she texted his manager instead. He helped her get in and waited until the boys were cheering and the music stopped to open the door. Kelly took off her disguise once it closed behind her. Kihyun tapped her boyfriend on the back and pointed to the innocent looking girl in the corner. A very tired brown haired rapper smiled when he saw his girlfriend.

“Jagi!” He approached her. “I’m happy that you’re here, but what for?”

Kelly took out the box from behind her back and handed it to him, “Guess what came in today?”

Jooheon gasped and took a peek at his abstract painted mask. His would cover only half of his face with it’s colorful design. Just right for a Mad Hatter. He got all excited and jumped up and down almost hugging Kelly, but pulled back because he was really sweaty. Instead he kissed her on the cheek.

“I am so glad they came in today. I even have my final fitting after practice. D’ya wanna come with me?” He held her hand.

“Wish I could. I haven’t seen you in forever, but I have some photos to take. They’re makeup tests to see what I’m allergic to and such. Today’s the last day to do it since everything needs to be cleared up before the masquerade and stuff.”

He gasped, “Will you be ok? Should I bring over anything?”

She shook her head, “It’s nothing big, just really uncomfortable, and I wanna have a good time with you. The girls will help look after me until I can dance the night away with you.” Kelly gave a genuine smile to the love of her life and kissed his cheek. “I gotta go. I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you.” Jooheon said without hesitation.

“I love you more.” She replied and left making sure their hands touched until the last possible moment.

When she got home, the smell of cayenne and teriyaki chicken hit her nose and woke her up from her love induced trance. It was taco night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nerea was going to be edgy and wear pants this year. She was going as Jasmine, and Jimin was planning to be her Aladdin. A blue haired Aladdin was to be baring a good amount of his chest to the public. He was complaining about it now with his mouth full of Korean tacos.

“I’m gonna have my chest out. What if I have a nip slip? Will people know it’s me and make it become an article in the morning? I hope not. That’s only for my future husband and/or wife.”

“And a whole audience back in 2014.” Farai snarked before eating her vegetarian version of tonight’s meal.

Everyone laughed and Jimin couldn’t correct her, so he started laughing even as he said, “I’m serious.”

Nerea shoved his arm, “I told you that you can wear a shirt under if it makes you feel uncomfortable.” the fifteen year old pointed at him with her cup in hand. “It’s not like I’m forcing you to show off your chest.”

He hugged her while she pouted, “I’m just whining. If I really hate it, I will. I’m just on the fence. Ok?” He pinched her cheeks.

Nerea pouted more and rolled her eyes, “Ok.”

As Jimin continued to play with her cheeks, she started to laugh and smile which made him stop and smile with her. Hobi’s phone then went off and he smiled. It must’ve been his partner. He had told Hoseok that he wanted to stay in and write tonight, but he probably got bored or lost focus without his love.

“Anyone can have the rest of my food. I’m spending the night with my boyfriend, Sara. He needs cuddles, and who am I to say no?” The red head quickly got his jacket and bag before heading out to his bf’s apartment.

The Spanish Goddess member got a text from her manager.

“Oh my gosh, I almost forgot. Brielle, Shelby, and I are supposed to go live tonight. We promised our fans to show them what colors our hair is getting dyed next.” She then exclaimed something in Spanish and the girls quickly finished their food before heading off to the living room to talk to their fans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later rather than sooner, it was the night before the masquerade, and I was so nervous. So excited. What new talent would they have there? Also, it was the night before Halloween. Yesterday was costume dance practices. It was super fun because us girls did BTS’s meme song of the year called “UwU OwO” and the editor (Kookie) made it so that the people watching would have the same reaction as the title. Because Goddess Eye didn’t really have a song like that to do, we were glad to be a part of BTS’s video.

Also, you had a surprise for Namjoon. However, the guys wanted to watch a Halloween movie with everyone. No horror was allowed because Kelly and I hated horror so much. Jooheon was invited over as well, so the couples got to cuddle up in the living room. Blankets and snacks and drinks were spread everywhere with pillows.

Everyone was awoken at 11am by Bang PD and managers.

He wanted lunch and a dorm check that we weren’t ready for. After being scolded for having alcohol where the minors could reach, he made sure Goddess Eye knew we’d be performing “Renaissance Woman” during the masquerade. We knew. I nearly broke my ankle trying to do it in heels the other day to practice for later. It was the breakdown. Luckily, the shoes I was wearing later on were easier to move in. There was aslo more alcohol found in some rooms which made him a bit testy, but he said it was fine as long as none of the kids were having.

“We aren’t.” Shelby scoffed.

“Good. Well, I should let you all get ready and get ready myself. Can’t wait to see you there.”

We all stood up and bowed as Bang-PD left the room. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and went to take showers. Well, the guys took showers and began their grooming while we Goddess girls decided to practice in our shoes twice before getting cleaned up. Namjoon waited for me so that we could…clean each other. And let me tell you, it wasn’t just the water that got us wet during the shower.

Ahem. Anyways. I was real proud of my Red Riding Hood costume. It was easy to move in and the mask was comfortable. We got in our huge black limo and scooted so that all 14 of us could fit. Kelly and Taehyung, Hobi and Sydney, as well as Yoongi and Mia would pair up for pictures and stuff before getting inside and letting the true couples get together and dance the night away.

Mia got to meet up with Heechul who had one of the masks you could hold with a stick. They were Jane and Tarzan. I laughed when you saw them together since it wasn’t an idea I could’ve come up with on my own.

“It works with the long hair.” I told Heechul.

“Glad you talked me out of getting a dread loc wig. I would have hated to wear it for so long.”

Both Mia and I said, “You’re welcome.” and looked at each other. “Why are you saying…he texted me so…why’d you text her?” We both glared at Heechul.

Someone you didn’t recognize passed by, “The night has barely even started and you have two girls pissed at you. Must be Heechul.”

“She’s my friend. You’re my date. I just wanted a second opinion.” He smiled.

We forgave him since it wasn’t that big of a deal. You were then taken away by your boyfriend who really wanted to dance. It was one of the dances we had to learn to attend. First years didn’t have to learn them, but anyone afterwards did. You know those old England circle only palm touching dances? Yeah, those.

Brielle felt like she was the luckiest girl on the planet as she looked at her prince Jin. They danced and rotated knowing nothing in the world would be better than the moments they were together. He’d be enlisting soon. All of BTS would at the same time, so you both cherished these moments even more since he’d be gone for two whole years. Still Brielle was beaming her brightest smile and couldn’t wait to get her first drink of the night.

Oh, look, there it was. She had to pass by Jimin and Nerea to get to the tray. They were having fun talking about how Jimin would look with a buzz cut.

“Oh, god, no. They won’t make me cut it that short, will they? I’ll look hideous!”

She scoffed, “You, hideous? I doubt it.”

“You’re too sweet.”

“I only speak the truth. I’m sure it won’t be too taxing on you. Promise to write us girls everyday. We’ll miss you like crazy.”

He kissed her cheek, “Of course. Though I won’t want to interrupt you making chart toppers while we’re gone.”

The two smiled at each other until one of the other rookie girls asked to dance with the BTS member, giving Nerea the chance to be swept away by another one of her favorite idols. He also turned out to be a big fan of Godess Eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hobi loved his Sara more than the world would ever know. His plan was to go public with the relationship before he went into service with the other boys. It would take a lot of convincing, but he could tell the love of his life was nervous.

His lover’s head swam with thoughts of what would happen if others found out. When other’s found out. How would they react? How many death treats and hate mail would she (since she felt like a woman today) receive especially if their romance was revealed before Hoseok left. There would be no one to protect her.

“Jagi, you have that look on your face again.”

She smiled, “I’m just worried, y’know. A lot’s gonna happen soon. I don’t think I’m ready.”

He playfully pouted, “No thinking tonight unless it’s about having a good time, ok? It’s your favorite holiday and we’re dressed like one of the most iconic couples. We look damn good too. So no worrying.”

“Ok, oppa.”

He smiled even bigger, “That’s my girl.” He smooched her lips and they continued to dance the night away as the song changed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taehyung had gone into “responsible mode” since he was given the job to find all the Goddess girls and get them to run through their choreo once or twice thirty minutes before they were supposed to be on stage.

The worried boy with two toned hair approached the two maknaes of their groups, “Shelby, Kookie, have you two seen where Little Red went?”

“Haven’t seen her for the past hour. It’s a large place, but I’m sure you’ll find her.”

Jungkook nodded, “Yeah, you’re the best. Want my help?”

He sighed and shook his head, “Nah, just get to the practice room while I look for her. I hope she didn’t get lost on her way to grandma’s.”

The two went hand in hand to where Shelby needed to be. Her long red hair sparkling with the gold and purple flower crown. Little Red hadn’t gotten lost, but she was currently getting eaten by the Big Bad Wolf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had snuck away to one of the many secret rooms. At the time, we didn’t know it was a secret room. Heechul just sent Namjoon a text with directions and we followed them. It came as a shock when it was full of naughty stuff.

It had been an hour since then. I told him to stop for a second. Joonie asked if I was ok.

You caught your breath, “Y-yeah. What time is it? We have that stage to do.”

We looked at our phones and nearly died. We had five minutes to get to the stage and get a microphone on. We pulled ourselves together and booked it across the ballroom. The girls had already practiced twice. If I screwed this up, they’d hate me forever. That wasn’t true, but they would sure be pissed. I would also be scolded.

I hated being scolded.

Bowing very low I apologized to the other girls. There wasn’t enough time to be fitted with a mic pack, and so they gave me a handheld microphone instead. Hobi arrived late too, but he wasn’t performing. Then we got on the stage.

Kelly raised her brow at me, “Nice.”

The other girls grinned at me probably knowing the reason why I was not on time. It was totally not a common occurrence…except it was. It absolutely was.

Either way, we got into our starting formation, and I did a quick mic check. Then it was showtime. I nearly messed up by tripping on a loose lace, but I was able to catch myself and continue before my face hit the ground. We were just extra careful and pulled it off, all our boyfriends doing a standing ovation.

“That was the upcoming girl group Goddess Eyes from BigHit Entertainment! Weren’t they just amazing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you liked it and I can't wait to do this next year! Hopefully I actually finish on time, lol


End file.
